Le Centaure et l'Ange
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Pour x raisons, le Docteur et Rose sont métamorphosés. Prétexte à toutes sortes d'émotions et de situations. Contenu plus explicite qu'à l'habitude mais rien de controversé.
1. Chapter 1

En février, j'ai fait un rêve qui a débouché sur une ou deux pages de fics déjantées. En partageant avec une amie, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait matière à rêver les yeux ouverts et j'ai poursuivi un petit moment. Voici le résultat. L'histoire est un prétexte à des scènes romantiques, comiques, douloureuses et/ou tragiques. Je vais écrire un épilogue dans les prochains jours, question que tout ne se termine pas aussi abruptement mais il n'y a pas, pour le moment, de suite prévue.

**Sujet** : Le Docteur se retrouve avec un derrière chevalin, Rose se retrouve avec une paire d'ailes. Et au milieu de tout ça, certaines vérités sortent.

**Public** : Plus de 13 ans - pas une histoire pour les enfants, mais je fais plus dans l'allusion que dans l'explicite

Bonne lecture et beaux rêves

0-0-0-0

Quand le Docteur et Rose planifiaient une journée agréable et espéraient n'avoir à batailler qu'avec un menu de restaurant, ils finissaient généralement par l'obtenir. Le Tardis et le Docteur étaient suffisamment complices pour choisir des destinations qui n'offraient que de l'agrément et pas une course contre la montre, voire la vie, de temps en temps.

Mais leur présence sur Aminopia correspondait malheureusement à l'une de ces occasions où tout aurait dû parfaitement bien aller et où tout tombait à l'eau. Et cette fois, pas question d'un cas de figure étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un glissement de terrain et d'une inondation. Ils ne savaient pas trop si le glissement avait provoqué la montée des eaux ou le contraire, mais ils nageaient dans le résultat : une sorte de boue trop liquide pour leur permettre de flotter et juste assez dense pour exiger le moindre effort physique disponible pour nager.

« Courage, je vois la rive! » promit le Docteur.

« Ça fait quinze minutes que tu dis ça! » jura Rose en essayant de trouver un second souffle.

« Mais on est tout près, cette fois! »

Faites que ça soit vrai!

Un débris les heurta et ils furent enfoncés sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes. Rose avait reçu le coup en pleine poitrine et avait inspiré malgré elle quelques millilitres de liquide. Elle cracha et toussa et continua bravement à nager.

Rose sentit enfin ses pieds racler le fond et elle faillit se mettre à pleurer de soulagement. Elle marcha et nagea à moitié jusqu'à une petite butte herbeuse et s'arracha à la boue en se servant des racines d'un arbre sur le point d'être emporté par le courant. Le Docteur la poussa enfin sur la terre ferme (ferme pour le moment) et ils roulèrent sur le dos, épuisés. Rose faillit pleurer de soulagement, mais le Docteur lui serra brièvement la main et elle s'empêcha de montrer sa faiblesse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. » murmura-t-il, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

« Ouf. » dit Rose d'une petite voix.

« J'ai quand même de meilleures idées que ça! Et si j'avais voulu me baigner, j'aurais choisi quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. »

« Vraiment désolé. »

« Arrête. C'est pas ta faute. À moins que tu aies provoqué exprès tout ça pour le plaisir de me voir barboter en jeans. »

« Euh… non. »

« Alors je propose de retourner au Tardis, de se changer et de choisir une autre destination. »

« Tu pourras marcher? Oh, tu es blessé! »

Elle venait de remarquer un bout de tissu déchiré et une coupure sanglante.

« Quand nous avons été heurté, le truc s'est accroché dans la poche de mon pantalon. Heureusement, la couture n'a pas tenu sinon, j'aurais perdu plus de peau que ça. »

Il pensa aussitôt qu'il était TRÈS heureux que la couture et pas tout le pantalon ait lâché. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir paraître en public (allons, devant Rose, avoue-le, paraître devant elle!) autrement que… que… tout habillé. Là.

« Cette boue est diablement collante. » remarqua le Docteur pour changer de sujet.

« Et elle ne sent pas très bon non plus. On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant? » s'impatienta Rose.

Le Docteur oublia aussitôt l'intrigante-boue-puante-et-collante : il était heureux au-delà de tout quand elle identifiait le Tardis comme sa maison. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, sous le prétexte peu subtile de se guider au-travers des débris de toutes sortes qui bloquaient le chemin.


	2. 24h plus tard

Rose s'était couchée tôt avec deux aspirines pour combattre un début de migraine, une bouillotte et des bas de laine parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer et un bassin parce qu'elle sentait que, si elle devait être malade durant la nuit, elle ne se rendrait peut-être pas à temps à la salle de bain. Le Docteur était passé, pareil à une mère poule, comme chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Une ampoule sur le doigt, un éternuement ou une entorse et Rose était quasiment transportée à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le seul moment où il se faisait discret était à la période où ces petits bobos étaient « normaux pour une dame ». Il avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles quand Rose lui avait expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Ce n'était pas le moment du mois et, même si ça avait été le cas, les symptômes étaient bien plus agressifs qu'à l'habitude. Alors qu'elle grelottait sous l'édredon avec l'impression de se liquéfier, Rose se dit que l'infirmerie n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée finalement. Quand le Docteur se présenta, elle hésita à lui demander de l'examiner parce qu'il avait l'air… un peu fiévreux. Sa cravate était déjà dénouée, signe qu'il se préparait à dormir ce qui ne lui arrivait pas aussi souvent que les humains (du moins, le prétendait-il).

« Je venais simplement m'assurer que tu allais t'en sortir. » blagua-t-il.

« C'est un mauvais rhume. Ne viens pas, je pourrais te contaminer. »

« Je suis immunisé contre la grippe humaine. » répliqua-t-il.

« N'empêche. Je vais dormir et j'irai mieux demain. »

« Ça a l'air sérieux, cette fois. »

Rose hocha la tête en détournant le regard. Elle n'aimait pas être à son meilleur et se disait que, peut-être, le Docteur était agacé de sa lenteur d'esprit ou de ses faiblesses physiques ou…

« Je peux rester, si tu veux. Pour tout dire… je ne me sens pas très bien non plus. »

« Ce n'est pas la grippe, donc. » plaisanta Rose, délicieusement rassurée par son offre.

« Non. » se contenta de dire le Docteur. « Et peut-être qu'il serait préférable de faire quelques tests. Par prudence. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de maladies qui peuvent toucher à la fois un humain et un Seigneur du temps. »

Rose rechignait à abandonner la chaleur de son lit, mais comme le Docteur s'inquiétait visiblement, elle hocha la tête et s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre. Il la força à s'allonger sur le lit diagnostic et elle fit la même blague que d'habitude sur la ressemblance d'avec les lits de l'infirmerie de l'Entreprise. Il hocha machinalement la tête, déjà occupé à programmé des examens, à lire les premières données médicales et Rose… eut une violente crampe dans le dos. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et elle entendit le Docteur la rassurer d'un ton calme et posé tout en pianotant à une vitesse folle sur le clavier. Il fouilla brusquement dans les tiroirs et les armoires et planta rapidement une seringue dans son bras au moment où la douleur devenait brûlure et enflammait chacun des os de son corps.

« Rose! Reste éveillée! »

La pression dans son crâne augmenta. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient exploser, que son cerveau fumait, que son corps essayait de déchirer sa peau.

« Je suis là, Rose, je suis là! »

Les mots n'étaient plus que des sons qui n'avaient pas de sens et qui déchiraient ses oreilles.

« Protocole médicale d'urgence! »

Elle sentit une pression nouvelle qui l'écrasa complètement et… son cerveau trouva enfin une porte de sortie vers l'inconscience.

Le Docteur procéda par élimination et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un virus, d'une bactérie, d'un microbe, d'un bacille, d'un prion, d'une allergie ou d'une réaction hypnotique. Les instruments monitoraient avec soin le corps de Rose, mais ils étaient impuissants à expliquer pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien.

Depuis des heures, le Seigneur du temps luttait contre les même symptômes, persuadé que s'il relâchait son attention un seul instant, il sombrerait dans la même sorte de coma que sa compagne. Et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Mais il devait relire deux ou trois fois les écrans parce que les chiffres ne semblaient jamais être les mêmes et il n'avait pas le choix de se soutenir à la moindre surface de travail.

Quand son front cogna pour la deuxième fois contre le microscope et qu'il manqua s'évanouir en se redressant. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait s'en remettre au Tardis. Il l'avait déjà fait et il avait confiance en elle, mais il y avait Rose… Et le fait qu'ils aient le même problème. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

Il donna une faible poussée à la chaise qui roula jusqu'à la deuxième couchette qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Il lui répugnait pourtant de l'utiliser. Il n'était jamais malade. Au moment de fermer les yeux, une douleur terrible vrilla son bassin et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il manqua tomber du lit, mais le Tardis veillait déjà. Il convulsa pendant un moment avant que le Tardis projette un gaz anesthésiant.

Cher Tardis… prends bien soin de Rose


	3. Encore plus tard

Ce fut l'impression de légèreté qui la déconcerta en tout premier. Rose ouvrit les yeux et, devant l'absence de douleur, elle sourit. C'était une bien vilaine grippe, mais elle s'en tirait facilement. À moins que le Docteur l'ait gavée de bouillon de poulet.

Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de la soupe. Peine perdue.

« Docteur…? »

Elle abaissa la barrière de côté et glissa ses jambes hors du lit en retenant machinalement le drap contre elle. Puis elle se figea.

Il était dans le lit voisin, mais pas vraiment lui-même.

Il prenait BEAUCOUP plus de place pour commencer. Le Tardis avait dû fournir un lit double largeur pour le contenir, lui, ses bras et les quatre pattes terminées par des sabots. Rose étouffa. Et le mot lui revint. Centaure.

Elle se glissa vers lui et sursauta sous l'effleurement soyeux de longues plumes sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna brusquement, mais les « choses » étaient attachées à son dos et ce ne fut qu'un tourbillon de plumes incohérent. Rose batailla un instant avant de réaliser que les « choses » dans son dos étaient des ailes immenses. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à les replier et finit par s'envelopper dans la couverture pour les maintenir « fermées ». Dès qu'elle baissa un peu les bras, les manches glissèrent au sol : les coutures du pyjama n'avaient pas résisté à la poussée de ses ailes. C'était aussi bien que le Docteur ne soit pas conscient, car elle préférait se couvrir un peu d'abord.

Elle l'étudia ensuite d'un peu plus près. Il était allongé dans une position qui lui semblait très inconfortable : sa partie équine l'obligeait à rester de côté et son bras droit était coincé sous lui tandis que le gauche était un peu tordu contre son flanc. Elle tira sur son épaule et arrangea ses membres un peu mieux. Elle sortit également un autre drap de la réserve en l'en recouvrit. Ce n'était pas qu'il semblait avoir froid, mais il avait un minimum de pudeur et n'était sans doute pas près à se balader sans pantalon. Rose eut un fou rire nerveux en se demandant comment il allait gérer la situation et si le costumier était en mesure de lui fournir une solution vestimentaire adéquate. De ce qu'elle voyait (et ne voyait pas), la partie mâle avait émigré vers l'arrière de la partie chevaline. Il aurait des problèmes avec les courants d'air à moins d'une solution ingénieuse.

Elle reprit son sang froid en s'approchant des écrans et des consoles et essaya de déchiffrer les notes et les résultats des examens. Elle n'était pas très calée en biologie, mais il ne fallait pas être malin pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun microbe capable de les métamorphoser ainsi. S'il y avait un produit mutagène, il était impensable, que les résultats soient aussi parfaits et différents pour deux êtres appartenant à une espèce différente. Rose avait vu des tas de films pour savoir qu'une seule séquence génétique déterminait des détails énormes et tous les films d'horreur sur le sujet racontait qu'il était de loin (très loin) préférable de ne pas se prendre pour dieu. Un détail chromosomique et une mouche se retrouvait avec 12 pattes, 3 ailes, 5 yeux. Que c'était-il passé pour eux? Et comment?

Les résultats délibérés indiquaient une volonté, un plan étudié. Qui aurait besoin d'une fille avec des ailes et d'un type avec des sabots? Et comment avaient-ils été contaminés?

Elle sélectionna le premier dossier informatique regroupant les premières annotations du Docteur. Il indiquait, non sans surprise, que tout s'était probablement passé sur Aminopia et que c'était cette drôle de boue qui en était la cause. Rose se rappela avoir bu la tasse et le Docteur avait été blessé, ce qui avait permis aux contaminants de s'infiltrer directement dans ses poumons et dans son sang. Après un temps d'incubation (comme pour une maladie?), la métamorphose avait commencé.

Le Docteur n'avait pas réussi à isoler le contaminant, sinon ils ne seraient pas dans cet état!

Elle l'observa encore une fois et se mordit les lèvres d'embarras. La forme de son corps était étonnante et lui allait… bien. Le pelage était un rien plus foncé que ses cheveux et semblait doux. Les muscles saillaient sous la peau luisante. Le démarcation sur son torse humain était très basse sur le devant et remontait assez haut dans son dos pour se terminer en une pointe à la moitié de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle effleura un « genou » qui dépassait un peu le bord du lit. C'était vivant, tiède, solide. C'était une partie de lui. L'ensemble était beau. Bizarre, mais beau. Elle n'osa pas toucher les crins de la queue, mais elle s'enhardit à lui caresse l'échine. Elle retira rapidement sa main, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle fit taire ses émois et admit que les proportions n'étaient pas tout à fait justes. L'arrière-train semblait manquer de volume et de longueur. Les crins de la queue auraient pu être plus long et…

À quoi pensait-elle, bon sang? Ce n'était pas une image fantaisiste! C'était le Docteur! Son ami, son compagnon! Celui qui faisait vibrer son cœur et qui l'émouvait par ses sourires, ses regards ou même ses silences. Et son corps n'était qu'une composante de… eh bien de l'attirance et de sa séduction.

Oui, voilà. Il était séduisant. Pas un Apollon, mais… Rose étouffa un petit rire hystérique. Pas un Apollon, mais un Centaure!

Oui, il était beau et même si les proportions n'étaient pas parfaites, lui l'était. Son petit côté vaniteux se demanda s'il la trouverait agréable à regarder avec le cadeau surprise d'Aminopia. La sensation de la plume était très sensuelle, elle ne pouvait se le cacher. Et la tiédeur des ailes contre son dos avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une tendre caresse. Avec hésitation, elle passa sa main dans son dos et glissa sous son aile, essayant de comprendre comment elle s'articulait. Elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas seulement le milieu de son dos qui était couvert de plumes, mais son dos au complet depuis le bas de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches, recouvertes d'un duvet court et léger. L'articulation semblait démesurément importante par rapport à la voilure qu'elle soutenait. Elle frissonna au contact des courtes plumes.

Le Docteur émit une plainte et Rose se précipita à ses côtés en resserrant le drap contre elle. Elle songea qu'il aurait un choc suffisant en étant incapable de remettre ses chères Converses et elle serra le plus possible sa paire d'ailes : le peu qui dépassait était dissimulé par sa tête. Pour le moment, ça suffirait.

Il s'agita et ses paupières frémirent.

Rose s'installa sur la chaise à roulettes, lui saisit la main gauche et l'empêcha de se relever en exerçant une légère pression sur ses côtes. Il sentirait immédiatement que ses pieds n'étaient plus les mêmes. Si elle pouvait adoucir la révélation…

« Rose! Tu vas bien! Oh, je me sens tout engourdi. Et… oh! OH! »

Il arracha le drap et s'agit en tout sens, ses sabots battant l'air juste sous le nez de Rose qui recula précipitamment.

« Tout va bien, Docteur. »

Il leva des yeux remplis de surprise et d'incompréhension vers elle… pour arborer aussitôt une expression de colère chagrine : « C'est ça que tu appelles bien aller? » cracha-t-il en pointant les longues plumes blanches qui décoraient son dos.

« Ça ne fait pas mal. Je vais bien. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il enleva le drap, entortillé autour de ses pattes et eut le souffle coupé. L'échine d'un cheval, la croupe d'un canasson, la queue d'un noble destrier, les sabots d'un palefroi…

« Tu n'es pas mal. » dit Rose.

Il s'obligea à ravaler tous les jurons qui lui montaient aux lèvres et admit les faits observables : il était devenu un centaure. Et Rose le trouvait 'pas mal'. Cool.

« Pas mal? »

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée qu'il porte plus attention à sa boutade qu'au reste de sa… personne.

« Aide-moi à me mettre debout. »

Le lit pouvait s'abaisser (vive la technologie) et il parvint à se tenir sur ses pattes.

« C'est curieux. Plus stable. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas tout à fait équilibré. Le poids porte trop vers l'avant. »

Rose essayait de ne pas rire devant un centaure en cravate.

« Montre-moi ces ailes. » ordonna-t-il.

Il la fit se retourner et déplia délicatement la masse de plumes. Il pinça une des extrémités et Rose tiqua.

« Hum… sensation complète donc. Anatomiquement, tout semble parfaitement structuré. Fonctionnel. Quoique je n'envisagerais pas t'encourager à essayer le vol. »

« Voler? »

« Certainement pas nager, en tout cas. » répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Il soupira en faisant un pas en arrière en ayant l'air de tester si son corps pouvait synchroniser tous les muscles et les étapes nécessaires à cette simple tâche : « Viens un peu par ici. »

Il la fit tenir immobile sur une zone précise et activa un mécanisme avant de hocher la tête : « Je me disais bien. Le rapport poids-portance n'aurait pas de sens. Radiographie. Ou l'équivalent pour toi. Ne bouge pas. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que le rapport poids-portance… »

« Tu pèses beaucoup moins que tu ne devrais, surtout compte tenu de cette masse supplémentaire. Et le scan révèle une densité des os moindre. Des os d'oiseaux. Moins de tissus graisseux et d'eau. Beaucoup de poches d'air un peu partout. Regard ici et ici. Le processus n'est pas achevé cependant. »

« Quoi? »

« Tes ailes continuent de pousser. Oh, oui, tu pourrais voler, pas de doute. Tout a été savamment pensé pour ça. »

« Et toi? »

« Oh moi… Ça va. Je ne pense pas être capable de voler. C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que quoi? » s'inquiéta Rose.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un ange en pyjama rose. »

Rose s'empourpra. Non, il ne l'avait quand même pas comparé à un ange!

« Il y a des gens qui accomplissent des miracles en pyjama. » répliqua-t-elle en ignorant le feu de ses joues. « Ou avec des clémentines. Et maintenant, tu vas nous arranger ça. »

« Arranger quoi? Oh… oui, bien sûr. Mais je dois dire que si peux sans doute courir plus vite sous cette forme. Ce serait sans doute intéressant de tester à quelle vitesse. »

« Et comment vas-tu t'habiller pour sortir? »

« Je vais… Euh, je vais… »

« Tu vas y réfléchir? » fit Rose d'un ton narquois.

« Exactement. »

Rose préféra s'éclipser pendant qu'elle avait le dernier mot.

Elle remarqua toutefois que le Docteur recouvrait rapidement son… euh, sa croupe du drap.


	4. Une heure plus tard

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours emberlificoté dans le drap et elle avait réussi à ne pas ajouter de commentaires coquins, aidée en cela par la montagne de nourriture qu'ils dévoraient. Le Docteur avait bien essayé d'expliquer et de commenter sur l'apport calorifique et protéinique nécessaire pour créer de la masse supplémentaire, mais Rose l'avait interrompu en déposant un énorme pain aux bananes et aux noix devant lui. Il n'avait pas tardé à se goinfrer pendant qu'elle faisait un sort aux croissants et à la quiche aux asperges. Elle s'interrompit brièvement le temps d'aller refaire le plein de jus d'orange et il mit en marche la cafetière avec le tournevis sonique (« Ne partez jamais sans lui. »). Ils mangèrent jusqu'à en être fatigués et agacés, jusqu'à ce que le geste devienne mécanique. Leur estomac semblait sans fond.

Enfin, pourtant, ils repoussèrent leur serviette et Rose descendit du tabouret avec un soupir de satisfaction. Le Docteur avait mangé debout, se félicitant que le Tardis ait prévu un coin-repas dans le style bar. Il jeta un œil à Rose et hocha la tête.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Elle avait trouvé un haut qui se passait au cou et qui laissait le dos nu pour s'attacher avec une fine bande de velcro dans le bas. Elle avait un peu froid aux épaules et aux bras mais, instinctivement, ses ailes les recouvraient légèrement, lui faisant une cape pleine de douceur.

« Elles ont poussé. » dit le Docteur.

Elle se sentit prise en faute, mais il avait déjà détourné le regard vers l'amoncellement de vaisselle et de plats vides en faisant un nouveau commentaire sur la chance de posséder un lave-vaisselle. À son réveil, elles effleuraient ses hanches : elles touchaient désormais ses cuisses.

Comme le Docteur manœuvrait prudemment pour s'écarter, Rose se rendit compte que lui aussi avait changé. Sa partie métamorphosée était devenue plus longue et plus massive. Les proportions s'ajustaient! Elle ne savait pas si elle en était ravie ou horrifiée. Peut-être un peu des deux car, peu importe l'explication, le processus n'était pas complété. Ils continuaient à évoluer.

« Je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je dois comprendre. »

« Je viens aussi. »

Elle n'était pas spécialiste en la matière mais, ensemble ils avaient souvent de bonnes idées. Peut-être que sa présence l'inspirerait? Et puis, elle préférait ne pas rester seule. Qui sait si les convulsions ne reprendraient pas ou pire? Et lui? Non, il était préférable de ne pas se séparer pour l'instant. Non qu'elle en ait la moindre envie.

Après avoir prélevé un peu de sang à Rose, le Docteur s'installa devant ses éprouvettes, ses écrans et toute sa panoplie de scientifique. Il ajusta ses lunettes et se mit au travail. Rose s'installa dans un coin et compara manuellement chaque gène de la banque de données du Tardis aux leurs pour identifier une ressemblance dans les marqueurs génétiques. S'il s'agissait d'un rétrovirus, il portait son identification. Ne restait plus qu'à l'identifier pour retrouver son créateur. Rose concentrait ses recherches sur les savants d'Aminopia mais, comble de malchance, la planète était une pépinière de la génétique depuis des centaines d'années et les marqueurs étaient plus nombreux que les grains de sable sur une plage. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant d'aboutir à un résultat et elle soupçonnait le Docteur de lui avoir donné cette tâche pour lui faire passer le temps et éviter qu'elle soit dans ses pattes.

Une heure passa et le Docteur soupira avant de retirer ses lunettes et de se masser l'arrête du nez.

« Fatigué? »

« J'ai faim. »

« On sort de table. »

« J'ai une masse plus importante que toi à nourrir. Tu es pleine d'air et moi… je crois que c'est du muscle qui essaie d'être fabriqué. Mais du diable si je sais comment! »

« Je peux venir avec toi. » s'offrit-elle.

« Merci mais je ne vais pas vider le frigo pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je vais prendre une ou deux bouchée de ration otojas. Tu t'en rappelles? »

Comment oublier? C'était la matière nutritive la plus concentrée de l'univers. Si on avalait le produit à l'état brut et sans préparation, il pouvait vous tuer. Une bouchée vous permettait de survivre trois jours et, durant les six premières heures, on avait le ventre un peu gonflé. Une ration otojas était généralement embarquée sur les vaisseaux longs courriers et suffisait pour un équipage de dix personne durant deux semaines sans que quiconque soit le moins du monde incommodé. Nutritif, soit. Mais aussi horriblement dégoûtante.

« Je vais passer mon tour. » fit-elle en plissant le nez.

Le Docteur était déjà parti. Rose ne relança pas les recherches. Elle n'avait pas faim et commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle examina ses ailes qui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse désormais. Oui, elles poussaient drôlement vite. Et elles étaient plus larges également. Elle se força à se redresser sur le tabouret (impossible d'utiliser une chaise à dossier) et reprit les recherches. Chaque comparatif clignotait brièvement avant de passer au suivant et l'effet commençait à être fatiguant pour les yeux. Elle cala sa joue dans sa paume, le coude sur le bureau et continua de diriger l'enquête informatique. Et puis… sans trop s'en rendre compte, l'ennui devint lassitude, elle-même faisant place à un sommeil léger.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Docteur revenait et ne vit qu'un monceau de plumes à demi couché sur le bureau. Craignant qu'elle s'en veuille d'être surprise ainsi, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les discrets ronflements et se remit au travail, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour avaler une nouvelle bouchée de ration otojas.

Il observa Rose un instant, avec l'impression de voir les ailes pousser à vue d'œil. Il cilla. Les ailes poussaient à une telle rapidité! Il revérifia le chronomètre et fut stupéfait. En six heures et avec un repas gargantuesque, les plumes avaient atteint les mollets de sa compagne et prit suffisamment d'envergure pour qu'elle évite à l'avenir de les déployer dans l'infirmerie.

Quant à lui, le moindre gramme de nourriture était transformé en chair, en os et en muscles. Il avait grandi d'environ dix centimètres (comme s'il en avait besoin) et il était suffisamment long pour poser des problèmes lorsqu'il se retournait pour prendre une autre lamelle sur la paillasse voisine. Il avait également pris pas mal d'ampleur au niveau de sa part humaine, surtout la largeur des épaules, à tel point qu'il avait dû retirer chemise et veste pour leur éviter d'être déchirées.

Il avait suffisamment les « gros bras » pour en être agacé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être massif, encombrant, maladroit et, non mais franchement, il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour réfléchir et c'était les muscles de son torse qui se gonflaient comme des ressorts. Totalement inutile!

Le pire, c'est que son corps n'était pas fonctionnel. Il comprenait parfaitement la limitation naturelle de sa forme : comment une simple bouche pouvait-elle absorber suffisamment de nourriture pour contenter une masse aussi importante? Les équidés passaient des heures à brouter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les imiter, d'autant que son système digestif était encore en mode nourriture « normale ». Le corps de Rose était fonctionnel. Le sien ne l'était pas. Sans les rations otojas, il serait dans l'obligation de passer le plus clair de son temps à manger. Il ne possédait qu'une seule ration et il en avait mangé le dixième en quelques heures. Il devenait urgent de comprendre comment et pourquoi ils avaient ces corps. Et la solution pour revenir aux anciens.

Sinon, eh bien, il y aurait la solution d'acheter des rations otojas. Beurk.

Il mangea encore, exaspéré par l'attention et le temps qu'il devait consacrer à son corps. Au moins, Rose ne semblait pas avoir de soucis. Elle dormait et son souffle léger le rassurait, lui promettait que tout s'arrangerait. C'était une habitude qui le bouleversait encore de se voir touché ou ému par un geste aussi simple. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, du moins sur lui.

Elle était probablement en train d'attraper des crampes à force de rester courbée sur le poste de travail et il prit la décision de la mettre au lit. Il fallait bien que la tonne de muscles lui servent un peu! Il s'étonna lui-même en marchant convenablement sans s'emmêler les sabots et en l'enlevant sans effort dans ses bras. Elle émit un son de contentement et se blottit frileusement contre lui pendant que ses ailes remontaient, se déployaient un peu et les enveloppaient tous les deux. Il réalisa qu'elle était gelée et il s'en voulu d'avoir tant tardé à prendre soin d'elle.

Il réalisa également qu'il ne pouvait plus la mettre au lit : ils étaient enfermés dans un cocon de plumes et elle s'accrochait à lui d'une façon qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de décourager. Il n'avait pas de mal à la porter et il ne ressentait aucunement le besoin de s'asseoir alors… il attendit.

Il se retrouva dans une situation qu'il évitait généralement : celui de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder. Ce n'était pas désagréable - bien au contraire - même s'il se limitait sérieusement dans cette action, car il avait tendance à être aux anges pour le moindre de ses gestes. Ses sourires. Ses réparties. Parfois simplement la façon dont ces cils voilaient son regard alors qu'elle devenait songeuse. Il essayait - bien pathétiquement - de ne pas emprunter un chemin trop… trop amoureux et leurs embrassades étaient amicales mais, fatalement, la tendresse qui enrobait chaque seconde passée ensemble les trahirait forcément.

Et il était dans une situation où il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout naturellement ému, tendre, charmé par la façon dont elle avait eu des les recouvrir de sa chaleur et il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps que l'effleurement des plumes sur la peau de son dos, de ses épaules et sur son… son pelage était délicieusement séduisante. C'était la caresse d'un ange, mais c'était surtout la caresse de SON ange. Il tourna un peu le visage et enfonça le nez dans le bord de l'aile : tiédeur, chatouillis, une odeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir mais que le faisait soupirer de contentement. Le bruissement presque inaudible de la plume contre son propre corps prenait une importance démesurée. Ses doigts touchaient une chair recouverte d'un duvet léger pendant que ses mains à elle (de moins en moins froides) s'égaraient sur son poitrail transformé.

Il fit la moue : un poitrail transformé qu'il n'aimait pas. Trop large, trop gonflé, trop musclé. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant contre lui et il était loin d'avoir des idées enfantines à son égard. Ses bras étaient trop massifs et ses mains avaient l'air de manquer de délicatesse. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas la blesser par accident. Les proportions de son corps étaient les mêmes, mais rien n'était de la bonne grandeur ou selon le nombre « normal ». Et sa tête se trouvait vingt bons centimètres trop haut. À part une partie de son dos, un humain normalement constitué (ou un Seigneur du temps) était en mesure d'atteindre n'importe quelle partie de son anatomie. Un centaure avait un torse plus raide qui l'empêchait de se retourner et la majeure partie de son anatomie était inaccessible et derrière lui! Celui qui avait « pondu » cette forme n'avait pas vu à long terme.

Mais chez Rose… Rose…

Il fit porter le poids de sa compagne sur un seul bras (pfff, facile avec ces muscles) et il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et immobilisa la main entre sa joue et son épaule. Seul son pouce pouvait bouger et il était juste contre ses lèvres. Il sentait son souffle sur la jointure de son doigt et cet élément innocent l'électrisa.

Ma Rose! MA Rose! Vivante, belle, émouvante dans mes bras, contre moi, abandonnée à l'espèce de montagne de chair ambulante qui aurait le pouvoir de la briser et qui est terrassée par son image innocente et confiante. Instinctivement, elle s'est réfugiée près de moi, elle m'a prise tout contre elle. Ma Rose!

Il la tint contre lui durant longtemps, émerveillé par ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui, ce qu'elle transformait en lui, et ce, par sa simple présence. Il voulait prendre soin d'elle, il voulait être meilleur pour elle, voir le monde d'un œil neuf comme le sien et montrer de la compassion et de la tendresse comme elle savait si bien le faire.


	5. Après

Elle avait chaud. Elle était bien. En sécurité. Et quand son regard plongea dans celui du Docteur, elle sourit tendrement. Elle avait rêvé de lui et se réveiller avec lui avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant. Elle prit conscience qu'il était nu et de sentir la proximité de ce corps (même de ce corps transformé) lui donna une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la contenir, mais elle désirait le Docteur et de le savoir si proche, si intime lui tournait la tête.

Rose réalisa ensuite que ses ailes étaient assez fermement refermées sur eux-deux et se força à les replier sagement. Mais la sensibilité de ses nouvelles extrémités lui fournit suffisamment de matière à rêver. Son dos humain était soyeux, son échine recouverte d'un pelage ras l'était tout autant. L'excuse parfaite pour le toucher. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience de l'impact qu'il produisait sur elle? Il était toujours le Docteur, SON Docteur, et l'impression curieuse de force et de douceur avait été amplifiée par son nouveau corps.

Oh, elle préférait être capable de l'enlacer complètement et son torse avait tellement augmenté de volume que ce n'était plus possible, mais… mais elle pouvait l'envelopper de ses ailes, ce qui était l'équivalent d'un câlin. Non?

Il la déposa lentement, comme à regret. Combien de temps l'avait-il tenue? Elle mit pied à terre et cilla en constatant qu'elle devait incliner la tête bien plus que d'habitude pour le regarder. Il soupira et un sabot piaffa impatiemment. Rose sourit devant ce geste qui lui ressemblait et qui soulignait pourtant la différence corporelle.

« Je n'y peux rien. » grogna le Docteur.

« Tu es beau. » dit-elle.

Il fit des yeux ronds. Ils ne parlaient pas comme ça, jamais. Elle rougit, réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit et essaya de se rattraper : « Je veux dire que cette forme l'est. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas beau avec deux pieds, oh, je veux dire… »

Il saisit doucement son poignet, ce qui l'interrompit plus sûrement qu'un cri : « Je sais. Et je pense la même chose à ton sujet. »

« Oh. Même… même avec des ailes? »

« Surtout grâce aux ailes. »

« Oh. » et le ton était déçu, cette fois.

« Je t'ai toujours trouvée jolie. »

« Pour une humaine. » fit-elle songeuse, en repensant à leur aventure avec Dickens.

« On venait à peine de faire connaissance. Je n'allais pas tout expliciter. Mais ce n'est pas le point principal. Je trouve que ces ailes te rendent justice. Tu as l'air d'un ange. De MON ange. Et tu fais un très bel ange. »

Les joues de Rose étaient en feu, mais son esprit flambait littéralement sous cette subite avalanche de compliments et de confessions.

« Je regrette simplement de… eh bien de le dire dans ces conditions. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il soupira et se tourna de côté, faisant exprès de faire claquer ses sabots, de fouetter l'air de sa queue.

« Ce n'est pas sous cette forme que j'aurais voulu t'avouer tout ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, ou plus ou moins… enfin, peut-être plus maintenant que je l'ai révélé et que je n'ai plus besoin de m'en cacher et que je sais que tu ne te sauveras pas en courant – ou en volant – mais ça veut dire aussi que je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer comme j'en ai souvent rêvé. Pas avec ce corps-là. »

Il eut un rire triste : « Dire que, pendant tout ce temps, je me l'interdisais sous prétexte que nous n'étions pas biologiquement compatibles. Et maintenant, nous ne le sommes plus anatomiquement. »

Rose avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête : le haut de la vague (il m'aime, il m'aime!), le creux (il ne peut pas me faire l'amour), le haut de la vague suivante (il en a envie, il me désire!), le creux (et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour assouvir ce désir), le haut (mais il va tout arranger et nous redeviendrons nous-mêmes, c'est certain), et le creux… plus terrible que tous les autres (et si jamais il revenait sur ses positions et que tout cela n'est qu'une prétention, qu'un vœu purement biologique, avoué d'autant plus franchement qu'il n'est pas en mesure de le combler?).

Le Docteur l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Rose oublia tempête, vague et bateau. Il l'embrassa longtemps, la caressant en même temps, flattant ses plumes ébouriffées par la quantité de stimulation que ce simple baiser causait. Et quand elle reprit son souffle, le cœur battant, il haussa un sourcil et leva un menton arrogant : « Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux rien faire. »

Rose versa une larme de joie, que son compagnon interpréta de travers. Il se raidit, inquiet de l'avoir peinée. Elle hocha la tête, ravala tous les longs discours, se coula à nouveau entre ses bras et murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Recommence. »

Un tel ordre n'avait pas besoin d'être répété.

Il saisit ses hanches et la souleva pour que la taille ne soit pas un obstacle entre eux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, profitant de l'occasion pour plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le frôlement sur sa nuque le fit frémir et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrit son visage, son cou et son torse alors qu'il réalisait toute l'ardeur qu'il devait réfréner et toute celle qu'il pouvait laisser s'exprimer. Il goûta la saveur de sa bouche, vaguement conscient que ses ailes l'enveloppaient à nouveau, battant contre ses flancs et le chatouillant un peu. Frisson de plaisir et de retenue mêlé.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur qu'il avait parfois soupçonnée et qu'il découvrait avec une certaine culpabilité : depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils à être amis alors qu'ils rêvaient en secret d'être beaucoup plus? Il fit deux pas de côté, emporté par son élan et oublieux de son état et de sa masse imposante. Une table se renversa. Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas. Il voulut libérer ses bras alors Rose se retrouva assise, sans trop savoir comment, sur une console – juste à la bonne hauteur – pendant qu'il en profitait pour caresser ses joues et des épaules, sa poitrine et ses bras. Il avait faim de caresses et de tendresse. Elle referma ses jambes autour de la taille du Docteur et enfonça le nez dans le creux de son cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres à nouveau avec un gémissement suppliant.

« Depuis combien de temps…? » commença-t-il dès qu'il retrouva la liberté de placer quatre mots.

« Je l'espérais depuis longtemps. Peut-être toujours. » dit-elle en le brossant de ses ailes.

« Ça fait longtemps à attendre. » dit-il en mordillant le bord de ses lèvres et en faisant remonter son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale, très lentement, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir à nouveau.

Elle inspira entre ses dents et ses ailes se refermèrent un peu brutalement contre le dos du Docteur qui eut un sourire en coin. Quand elle rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, il en profita pour embrasser légèrement l'angle de sa mâchoire, descendre le long de son cou et finir dans le creux de sa gorge.

« Tu attendais quoi avant de me le dire? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. » fit Rose en dessinant « sournoisement » les muscles de son torse, sachant qu'il tressaillait à ce contact.

« Je suis désolé. Nous avons perdu du temps. »

« Rattrape-le. » supplia-t-elle tendrement.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et le Docteur sentit le souffle lui manquer. Elle ne lui demandait par de remonter le temps, il le savait.

« Ma Rose. Ma fleur. MA Rose. Ma femme. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et leurs baisers avaient un goût de larmes et d'amour.

« Comment peux-tu être si extraordinaire? » demanda-t-il gravement en joignant ses mains aux siennes et en les croisant sur sa poitrine.

« C'est toi qui as deux cœurs. »

« Et quatre pattes. »

« J'ai voulu mourir pour toi. »

Il ferma les yeux, bouleversé : « Ne dis pas ça. »

« Je l'ai voulu. » insista-t-elle. « J'ai cru que ce serait le seul témoignage que je pourrais jamais te donner de ma dévotion, que ce serait l'ultime preuve de la façon dont je te considère. Je t'aime tellement! Je t'aime trop! Au point que mourir me semble facile, si c'est pour toi. »

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Tu n'as jamais fait le premier pas. Tu n'as jamais rien dit. C'était la seule façon que je pouvais te le dire. »

« Et il t'aurait suffit d'un mot. » regretta-t-il.

« Tu peux changer le cours du temps et de l'espace avec un mot. »

« Tu peux me changer pour toujours avec un seul. »

Leur faim de baisers semblait un peu apaisée, mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de s'éloigner, de rompre cet instant. C'était une sorte de premier rendez-vous qui ne devait pas se terminer.

« Je t'aime. » dit-elle en touchant son visage. « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de chaque fibre de mon corps. Peu importe l'apparence que tu as. »

« Tu as accroché tes épines en moi et je n'ai jamais su comment m'en défendre. Tu as pris racine en moi. Tu as poussé en moi et tu fais partie de moi. »

Elle l'embrassa en pleurant de joie et de soulagement et de regret d'avoir attendu et, cette fois, le Docteur eut bien du mal à maîtriser son corps. Il y avait tant d'amour et de tendresse pour lui qu'il débordait.

Il l'enleva de la console et l'installa sur son dos (la partie équine). Elle ronchonna un moment et il chercha à comprendre pourquoi. Elle finit par retirer le drap couvrant sa croupe, ce qui le mit à nu et vaguement mal à l'aise.

Et soudain, elle jeta devant lui la jupe qu'elle portait et agita entre deux doigts et juste devant son nez le gilet « dos-nu » avant de le laisser tomber à ses sabots.

« Nous sommes à égalité. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne regarderai pas. » ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

« J'aurais bien aimé regardé. »

« C'est interdit. » se moqua-t-elle avant de se coller contre le dos (partie humaine) du Docteur, qui inspira brusquement.

Il sentait son corps nu contre le sien et il n'y avait rien de plus érotique que cette sensation. En sentant le bord des ailes contre ses épaules, il comprit qu'elle les avait refermées sur elle comme une coquille et n'était donc pas aussi nue qu'il y paraissait. Probablement pas. Mais comme elle n'avait aucun vêtement, techniquement, elle était nue. L'idée lui donnait le vertige.

Elle serra sa taille et les doigts sur son estomac lui donnèrent une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Ça n'avait pourtant rien d'un geste érotique, elle s'accrochait simplement, mais il avait dépassé le stade du contact innocent. Son parfum l'enivrait. Son souffle lui faisait battre le sang aux tempes. La pression de son corps contre le sien et l'étrange séduction que percevait sa partie transformée le bouleversaient.

Il était le Docteur!

Certes, mais il était le compagnon de Rose, l'amoureux de Rose et (au nom du ciel, faites que ça puisse arriver!) son amant.

Elle donna de petits coups de talon et il éclata de rire.

« Hue dada? » blagua-t-il.

Il se mit en mouvement et quitta le laboratoire. Les couloirs étaient juste assez larges pour lui permettre le passage, mais il sentir le bout des ailes se plaquer contre ses cuisses antérieures. Chaque frôlement était une caresse supplémentaire, qu'elle y prenne garde ou non.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Dehors. »

« Quoi? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « On va nous voir. »

« Il n'y a personne. »

Toujours avec Rose sur le dos, il programma une destination. Elle fit un commentaire sur la qualité du voyage et sur le fait qu'il ne rebondissait pas comme une balle cette-fois.

« Quatre sabots offrent un meilleur équilibre que les pieds. Quand même, j'aimerais bien… les retrouver. »

« Moi aussi. » avoua-t-elle doucement.

Mais elle se retenait cette fois à ses épaules et peignait ses cheveux en bataille d'une façon qui lui fit oublier ce regret tout banal.

Ils sortirent et Rose referma étroitement ses ailes contre elle, intimidée.

Ils étaient dans un parc ou un jardin, mais si vaste qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin.

« Les Jardins de l'aube. Nous sommes seuls. Allons nous dégourdir les jambes. »

« Hue dada. » fit Rose en donnant de petites tapes avec le bout de ses ailes.

« À votre ordre, ma Dame! » rétorqua le Docteur en embrassant la main de Rose.


	6. Dehors

Le Docteur adopta un petit trot, le temps de trouver ses marques. Il profitait également de la douceur de l'herbe sous ses sabots, de la texture de la terre, du froissement des hautes herbes sur ses jambes. Le vent sur sa peau était reposant. Il avait presque oublié que ce que leur arrivait était mystérieux pour simplement profiter de la douceur de l'environnement. Pas de douleur, pas de fièvre, pas de danger, rien pour les inquiéter.

Se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait juste un peu plus loin lui permettait aussi d'ignorer plus commodément sa passagère. Il la sentait se détendre progressivement à son tour, mais le contact de son corps provoquait des étincelles en lui, sans qu'il ait matière à séduction. C'était en étant elle-même qu'elle le charmait et elle n'y pouvait rien. Au moins, elle était assez raisonnable pour ne pas le tenter à chaque seconde. Restait au Docteur à se contrôler à chaque seconde, mais ça, c'était son problème, pas celui de Rose.

Il n'y avait personne pour la voir, alors Rose s'obligea à ouvrir un peu la coque de plumes qu'elle gardait contre son corps. Ils étaient seuls et rien ne les menaçait. Il fallait faire un effort pour accepter sa nudité, mais il n'y avait rien d'infranchissable. Si le Docteur pouvait le faire, elle aussi.

À un moment, il dévala une légère pente et accéléra, riant comme un enfant et tendant les bras. Elle éclata de rire et, tout en se retenant à son cou, tendit les ailes. Juste comme il atteignait le bas de la pente, elle dû se retenir un peu plus fort pour ne pas tomber.

Le Docteur ralentit aussitôt et retint ses mains autour de son cou : « Rose! On recommence! Étends bien tes ailes cette fois et ne t'accroche pas! »

« Quoi? Recommencer quoi? »

Il fit demi-tour, remonta la pente, alla un peu plus loin : « Prête? »

« Mais à quoi? »

« À voler bien sûr. »

Il se mit à galoper avant qu'elle puisse protester et il fonça dans la pente en lui hurlant de le lâcher. Elle hésita, mais le vent de la course gonflait ses plumes. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, plus jamais le laisser seul, mais il donna une tape d'encouragement sur ses mains et… elle lâcha prise.

Elle plana, étonnée de sa facilité à décoller.

« Bats des ailes! » cria le Docteur.

Elle cilla. Elle donna un coup d'aile, puis un autre. Elle trouva rapidement le truc pour gagner en efficacité et battit des ailes… Et elle grimpa. Elle dépassa le Docteur, donna un nouveau coup d'aile qui l'entraîna plus haut, puis hésita. Que faire? Elle ne pouvait pas rester en l'air toute la journée, ses muscles étaient déjà fatigués (pas habitués à voler), mais elle ne savait pas comment atterrir!

Le Docteur sembla comprendre son problème et galopa pour se placer sous elle. Justement, une petite élévation de terrain était en vue : Rose s'y dirigea en même temps que son compagnon. Il gagna suffisamment de hauteur pour la rejoindre. Elle faillit le bousculer, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur elle et elle cessa de battre des ailes avec soulagement. Dès qu'il la déposa, elle lui sauta au coup, stupéfaite d'avoir été capable de voler.

« J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! »

Il rit avec elle et l'enlaça.

Et elle prit conscience de l'absence de vêtements quand son corps réagit à la douceur de sa peau, à la souplesse des muscles qui se refermaient tendrement sur elle et aux frémissements du corps de son compagnon. Il faillit la remettre sur ses pieds, mais Rose s'accrocha à une de ses épaules pendant qu'elle plaçait la main du Docteur sur son sein, un geste qui scellait leur avenir.

« Rose, je… »

« Je suis à toi. Toute à toi. »

« Je ne peux pas. » souffla-t-il.

Elle devina son regret de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, de combler leur désir le plus cher, de la marquer de son corps comme elle le demandait gravement, de s'offrir à elle. Et deux larmes perlèrent quand elle comprit qu'elle le faisait souffrir en s'offrant à lui ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à son désir à elle, ni à son désir à lui. Pas jusqu'au bout. Pas comme deux amants qui traversent la nuit. Alors elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, puis passionnément. Si elle pouvait lui offrir ce réconfort…

« Rose, ma Rose… »

« Tu trouveras le moyen, Docteur. »

« Il n'y a pas de moyen. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » murmura-t-elle en caressant sa peau. « Tu es capable de tout. »

« Mais pas de ça. » avoua-t-il en la reposant brusquement sur le tapis d'herbe. « Il n'y a pas moyen d'inverser les choses. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Ce qui nous a changés ne peut pas être guéri. Ce n'est pas une maladie ou un virus. C'est notre nature à présent. »

Il fit quelques pas, préférant ne pas rester devant elle après avoir avoué son échec.

Elle le rejoignit et posa une main sur son dos. Il frémit lorsqu'elle caressa sa partie transformée. Ne comprenait-elle pas que leurs corps les séparaient plus sûrement que toutes les raisons du monde? Il détestait sa partie chevaline. Il se détestait. Il se sentait prisonnier.

« J'aurais dû savoir. » admit-elle. « Tu n'as jamais su faire demi-tour. Tu ne sais pas battre en retraite. Tu ne sais pas reculer. Il faut aller de l'avant. C'est ainsi. »

Ils faisaient face à une sorte de vallon alors elle se donna un élan et battit des ailes, rejoignant le sommet de la première élévation. Le Docteur l'observa perfectionner son vol et ses atterrissages pendant près d'une heure.

Au bout de ce temps, elle vint le chercher et lui expliqua que ses ailes tremblaient de fatigue. Elle lui prit la main et ils revinrent vers le Tardis sans un mot.

Après avoir avalé une ou deux bouchées de ration otojas, le Docteur revint à ses écrans dans le laboratoire. Rose se mit dans un coin et s'endormit.


	7. Passéavenir

Les mots de Rose le hantaient : « Tu n'as jamais su battre en retraire, faire marche arrière. Tu trouveras un moyen. » Il y avait bien un moyen, mais cela signifierait perdre… tout ce qui lui restait de son passé.

Était-ce si tragique de perdre un passé comme le sien et d'embrasser l'avenir avec sa Rose?

Il était un enfant de Gallifrey, le dernier en vie, le dernier de sa race. Il était lié au Tardis, mais il n'avait plus rien que le rattachait à son enfance, à sa famille, à ses amis - tous disparus - sauf dans sa mémoire. Et sa mémoire parfaite pouvait lui restituer toutes les images et les émotions d'autrefois. Il y avait peu de joie et les rares moments parfaitement heureux se teintaient de chagrin et de regret parce qu'ils ne reviendraient pas et n'existaient plus.

Il ne rejetait pas son passé, mais il était conscient qu'il le faisait souffrir. C'était réel. La douleur était réelle. Alors il l'acceptait comme tout ce qui restait de réel de son passé. Curieux comme on peut être masochiste parfois, même les Seigneurs du temps.

Rose lui rappelait soudain qu'il ne battait jamais en retraite, qu'il ne savait pas faire marche arrière. Ce n'était pas un choix, loin de là. C'était une fuite. Ça aussi, il le savait. Fuite du passé, fuite de la douleur, fuite à cause de la honte, de la colère, du chagrin.

Est-ce qu'elle savait? Oh, oui, elle savait probablement. Elle savait et l'aimait. Il se disait que ce n'était pas un choix pour elle non plus. Elle ne savait pas détester une personne (à part deux ou trois aliens particulièrement monstrueux). Alors elle l'aimait. Elle aimait le Docteur. Parce qu'elle était incapable de le détester ou de lui en vouloir ou de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle l'aimait et… et acceptait tout ce qu'il était, y compris ses regrets, ses colères et ses chagrins. Elle l'aimait malgré ses imperfections. C'était… rassurant.

Il l'observa dormir, emmitouflée dans ses plumes et s'attendrit. On peut découvrir un trésor alors qu'on n'en cherchait même pas un, pensa-t-il. On peut s'apercevoir qu'une femme - une simple humaine du 21e siècle - possède la clé de ses cœurs et est en mesure de nous rendre fou d'un seul regard. Il y avait de quoi espérer, dans l'univers, à cause d'êtres comme Rose Tyler. Sa Rose.

Alors, d'un côté, il y avait le passé de Gallifrey : la magnifique civilisation qui avait traversé l'histoire et le temps et avait laissé le dernier de ses descendants avec un Tardis et un sentiment de culpabilité si profond que n'importe qui serait devenu fou. Et d'un autre côté, il y a cette situation inexplicable, bizarre et dérangeante où un ange chevauchait un centaure sur une planète jardin perdue aux confins de l'univers.

Le Docteur savait laquelle des deux situations le rendait le plus heureux.

Ne pas reculer, ne pas battre en retraite.

Le Docteur ne savait pas le faire, prétendait Rose.

Est-ce qu'il accepterait désormais, non seulement de ne pas battre en retraite, mais d'embrasser l'avenir et Rose et une forme qui n'aurait plus de lien avec Gallifrey?

Est-ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire ses adieux à Gallifrey une fois pour toute et de se débarrasser de sa culpabilité?

Pour Rose? Pour lui? Pour eux deux?

Il savait déjà qu'un avenir sans elle serait plus déchirant que tous ses souvenirs enfouis. Alors pourquoi espérer demeurer un enfant de Gallifrey sur qui le temps n'avait pas d'emprise? Pourquoi ne pas se lancer et profiter de cette chance? Pourquoi pas?

Il repoussa les éprouvettes et commanda une nouvelle analyse selon une idée toute neuve. Inutile de regretter le passé, de vouloir revenir en arrière. Il était impossible de redevenir le Docteur d'avant Rose alors… alors il deviendrait le Docteur d'avec Rose, et ce, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais osé envisager avant cet instant.

Il brûlait tous ses ponts, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Il lança le protocole médical, coupa les alarmes que le Tardis faisait clignoter et lui expliqua lentement sa décision. Elle ne se rebella pas. Il n'avait pas pensé, toutefois, qu'elle épouserait sa cause. Il était chaque fois surpris de découvrir tant de personnalité et de force dans son Tardis. Il savait que ce n'était pas habituel, que leur lien était particulier, mais… Avait-on jamais entendu parler d'un Tardis qui appuyait les intentions totalement anti-gallifreyennes de son pilote?

Le Docteur savait qu'il avait de la chance. Il avait le Tardis. Il avait Rose. Et il conserverait les deux désormais.

Les consignes et les estimations apparurent sur l'écran : c'était bien moins compliqué d'avancer que de revenir en arrière. Il sourit et laissa le protocole s'effectuer automatiquement. Il lui restait peut-être deux ou trois heures avant que le résultat soit prêt.

En attendant, il profiterait de ses sabots et vérifierait une fois pour toute à quelle vitesse prodigieuse il pouvait galoper.

Il embrassa Rose sur la joue, sans la réveiller, et la confia au Tardis avant de retourner dehors.


	8. Le Choix de Rose

Il n'était pas devant ses écrans et ses éprouvettes. Il n'était pas devant la console du Tardis. Ou dans sa chambre. Ou dans la cuisine. Elle finit par sortir et aperçut les traces de son passage dans les hautes herbes. Il devait s'amuser comme un petit fou à dépenser son énergie et à faire semblant que tout était follement amusant. Il avait cette facilité ou ce défaut de toujours voir un aspect positif à tout.

Jamais il n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter des événements, sauf quand elle était concernée et il le laissait rarement paraître. Quand il avait avoué son échec, un peu plus tôt, il lui avait montré une faiblesse qu'elle lui connaissait, mais cet aveu lui avait coûté. Alors il folâtrait et gambadait.

Et Rose pleurait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être « guéris ». Elle l'avait perdu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient séparés. Avant, c'était par ses principes. Maintenant, c'était par leur corps. De savoir qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils ne pouvaient s'unir complètement était une blessure douloureuse. Et elle ne guérirait jamais.

Il était très fort pour ignorer la douleur. Pas elle. Mais elle le ferait parce que le simple fait d'admettre qu'elle souffrait renforçait sa douleur à lui. Alors elle sourirait et profiterait de chaque instant. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser, ils pouvaient se caresser et s'enlacer. Ils pouvaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre et appeler cela de l'amour - enfin! - et cela devrait leur suffire.

Il le fallait.

Ils avaient peut-être changé extérieurement, mais pas intérieurement. Le Docteur était toujours le Docteur. Et Rose l'aimait toujours. C'était le plus important. Le reste pouvait être… géré.

Elle se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pris une voie semblable. Tant qu'à être métamorphosés, pourquoi ne pas l'être en une seule espèce compatible? Pourquoi faire de lui, encore une fois, le dernier et l'unique de son espèce? Pourquoi la forcer à ne pouvoir le rejoindre?

Quel karma merdique.

Elle claqua la porte du Tardis, s'appuya sur la paroi intérieure en se mordant les lèvres. Autant pleurer immédiatement pendant qu'il n'en serait pas témoin.

Elle revint vers le laboratoire. Les écrans montraient toujours les données indéchiffrables et des formules complexes qui ne lui autorisaient aucun espoir. Et pourtant… il y avait peut-être un moyen. Il y avait toujours un moyen.

Le Docteur avait dit qu'il n'existait pas de moyen de les « guérir ». Mais il était peut-être possible que l'un des deux subisse une seconde métamorphose. Si la guérison n'était pas envisageable, peut-être qu'une seconde contamination…?

Rose utilisa l'accès à la conscience du Tardis et la réponse lui fut incompréhensible d'abord. Elle relut plusieurs fois les conclusions : une contamination secondaire avait de bonne chance de réussite, mais une fois les anticorps réadaptés, il était impossible de tenter le processus inverse ou d'imprimer un nouveau schéma génétique sans subir une destruction cellulaire immédiate.

Autrement dit, Rose pouvait devenir comme le Docteur, mais une fois le pas franchi, impossible d'être autre chose.

Elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre les principes. Le Tardis concevrait cet espèce de « maladie génétique » qui ferait d'elle une centauresse. Elle demanda une confirmation : « Je deviendrai comme le Docteur? » Le Tardis bourdonna calmement et lui confirma qu'elle aurait les marqueurs génétiques les plus importants du Docteur implantés aux siens.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Le Docteur ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester pour toujours. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Il pensait qu'il avait fait pression sur elle, qu'il l'avait éblouie avec des voyages et des planètes et tout le tralala.

Rose pensait autrement. C'était pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Les événements le démontraient : il pouvait changer de visage ou de corps, elle l'aimait. Irrémédiablement.

Elle ferma les yeux et franchit la limite que le bon sens lui hurlait : le Tardis accepta la demande et commença à établir le protocole médical permettant de changer (à nouveau) ses gènes.

Il y en aurait pour quelques heures.

Rose retourna dans sa chambre et prit un bain (la douche était exclue avec ses plumes) en gardant les ailes hors de l'eau. Elle brossa longuement ses cheveux, ébouriffa ses plumes et s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit, les ailes refermées comme deux coques sur ses épaules. Les rémiges frôlaient ses chevilles. Elle se tortilla un peu et ramena ses pieds sous ses ailes.

Elle ne dirait rien au Docteur et se ferait l'injection. Il serait mis devant le fait accompli. Il ne se sentirait pas coupable de lui avoir imposé un choix cruel. Il était déjà suffisamment désolé comme ça.

Rose pensa alors à sa mère. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas? Pas… pas par la porte en tout cas. Si le Docteur faisait attention, il pourrait sans doute faire apparaître le Tardis directement dans le salon et les voisins ne verraient pas le « troupeau de canassons » débarquer chez Jackie Tyler. Rose imaginait déjà la réaction de sa mère. Elle pleura encore un peu. Le Docteur n'était pas là. Sa mère n'était pas là. Autant en profiter. Elle rapprocha le bout de son aile gauche de son nez et essaya ses larmes.

Bientôt, elle embrasserait une vie entière avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour ce qui compte le plus.


	9. À la Roméo et Juliette

Le Docteur ralentit et reprit son souffle. 47 km/heure. Très loin de la performance des chevaux de course, mais considérant le manque d'aérodynamisme de son corps, c'était déjà pas mal. Il avait craint un moment de ne pas avoir les poumons pour galoper aussi rapidement, mais il avait découvert que tout son torse gonflé abritait des organes beaucoup plus volumineux. Cela le rassurait également sur l'aspect musculaire : il n'aimait pas être aussi baraqué. Rose pouvait bien prétendre qu'il avait de l'allure, il se faisait l'impression d'un athlète bourré de stéroïdes. Beurk.

Ses courses avaient aussi permis de lui confirmer qu'il n'aurait aucun regret d'abandonner ses sabots et son corps transformé. Il aimait courir, mais puisque la course était une fuite et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus fuir, le sens en était un peu perdu.

Il ne voulait pas courir vite, il voulait courir en bonne compagnie. Il se dépêcha de revenir au Tardis, vers Rose et vers le traitement qui le transformerait une fois pour toute. Le traitement était probablement au point.

Il entra d'un pas décidé dans le laboratoire, se saisit de la seringue, étonné du poids moral du petit objet. Il trouva une veine et poussa le piston. Dans quelques heures, il s'abattrait sur un des lits et se réveillerait aussi emplumé que nécessaire pour voler en bonne compagnie. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il aperçut alors Rose de l'autre côté du plan de travail et lui expliqua tout à trac sa décision : « Je t'aime, Rose et il est temps pour moi de cesser de me voiler la face. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors il n'est pas question que nos corps soient une menace à notre bonheur. Je ne veux plus être le dernier de mon espèce. Je ne veux plus fuir. Je ne veux plus être seul. Alors je te choisis, Rose Tyler. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Et s'il faut pour ça que je fasse une croix sur toute possibilité de retour en arrière, je suis d'accord. »

Il ne la vit pas blêmir, tout occupé à dévoiler ses sentiments.

« Je vais devenir comme toi, Rose, ma Rose, la femme de ma vie. Le Tardis a décidé de m'épauler alors nous aurons toujours la possibilité de voyager et de nous aimer. Nous étions déjà des phénomènes, nous serons simplement un peu plus… ehm… remarquables. »

« Tu vas devenir comme moi? » souffla Rose.

« Yep. » fit-il avec un large sourire.

« Le traitement est irréversible. »

« En effet, mais cela ne me dérange pas et, comme je te disais, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je serai avec toi. Nous serons ensemble. Je… je pourrai t'aimer. » ajouta-t-il avec une maladresse touchante qui brisa le cœur de Rose.

« Tu l'as fait, c'est ça. C'est ce que tu viens de t'injecter. » fit-elle d'une voix plate.

« Eh bien oui. Mais… comment sais-tu que c'est irréversible? »

« Parce que je t'aime, Docteur. »

Elle tendit sa main, paume ouverte. Une seringue vide.

Le Docteur blêmit à son tour : « Tu n'as pas… »

« J'ai demandé au Tardis de m'aider à être comme toi. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner et… et je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu n'aurais pas été d'accord. »

« Tu… tu n'a pas fait ça! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il sentit ses larmes couler dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et l'enlaça doucement, sachant que l'univers avait à nouveau trouvé le moyen de les blesser et de les séparer.

Tous leurs plans tombaient à l'eau.

Plus tard, longtemps après que les larmes soient taries, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son épaule et qu'il caressait ses cheveux et ses ailes, il l'embrassa et murmura que s'il avait jamais eu besoin d'une preuve, elle la lui avait donnée.

« Une preuve de quoi? » demanda-t-elle machinalement.

Elle avait encore les yeux rougis et gonflés et refusait de croiser son regard. Elle avait tellement honte d'avoir tout fait dans son dos, elle se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas le lui avoir dit, de ne pas avoir prévu que, lui aussi, aurait son plan. Tout était de sa faute.

« De… de notre amour. »

Elle faillit se remettre à pleurer. Si seulement!

« Ça ne changera rien pour nous. » essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Elle l'interrompit, presque suffoquée de colère et de chagrin : « Comment peux-tu dire ça? Ça changera tout! »

« Tu ne m'aimes donc plus? » demanda-t-il froidement en cessant de flatter son plumage.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » répliqua-t-elle en essayant de parler malgré le nœud dans sa gorge.

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il du même ton froid. « Il y a plus que cela entre nous. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Il recommença à la réconforter de ses caresses et elle retint d'autres protestations pour l'écouter.

« Nous… nous n'avons jamais exprimé notre amour de façon… sexuelle. Ça ne changera pas. »

« Je te désire toujours. » murmura Rose.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« J'aurais aimé te donner cela. » admit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors autant profiter de ce que nous avons. Nous nous sommes trouvés, nous nous aimons. Et s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que nous continuerons à nous aimer. Nos corps ne nous empêchent pas de nous désirer. »

« C'est le problème. » dit Rose.

Mais son ton était moins défaitiste et le Docteur y discerna une note d'exaspération amusée.

« On croirait entendre Jack. »

« Jack comprendrait facilement ce point de vue-là, oui. Mais il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas déjà fait. »

« Ehm… Rose, comme je t'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas… »

Elle rougit furieusement : « Avant! Pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas fait avant! »

« Est-ce que ça compte tellement? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas… pas pour ce que nous avons. Ce n'est qu'une des facettes, mais… »

« Mais c'aurait été bien de le découvrir. » compléta-t-il en faisant courir sa main sur les seins et le ventre de sa compagne.

Elle frissonna et s'arqua un peu sous ses doigts.

« Tu es belle. C'est un désir très normal. »

Elle repoussa sa main avec agacement cette fois : « Ne me parle pas de sexualité comme si j'étais une gamine… ou Jack. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça. Mais cela aurait une merveilleuse aventure avec toi. Tu es… tu es l'homme que j'aime. C'est avec toi que j'ai découvert à quel point l'amour que je pouvais ressentir était profond, à quel point il pouvait me pousser à tenter l'impossible. »

« Ah non, ça, ce n'est pas l'amour, c'est juste moi. »

Elle le pinça affectueusement sur la hanche et il gloussa à cause de la chatouille.

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Est-ce trop dramatique? Trop grandiloquent? Cliché? Bah… c'est tout de même vrai. Je t'aime. Simplement. Profondément. J'espère que c'est suffisant parce que… parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais guérir ou envisager de me séparer de toi volontairement. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Tu mérites mieux. » corrigea-t-elle avec un soupir. « Je veux t'offrir tout ce que j'ai et… c'est ce que je suis. Je m'offre à toi, complètement. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Mais dieu sait que, si je le pouvais… »

« Tu es aveugle. Tu ne vois pas tout ce que tu m'offres déjà. Tu es mon trésor. »

« Et tu ne pourras jamais profiter physiquement de ce trésor. » insista-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes - sans rencontrer la plus petite résistance bien sûr - tout en traçant des motifs sur sa hanche, puis sa cuisse, puis son haine. Elle frémit et se tendit vers lui.

« Le sexe n'est pas tout. » murmura-t-il. « Mais nous pouvons tout de même trouver quelques façons intéressantes de pimenter notre relation, si cela t'importe tant. »

« Ce n'est paaaaaaaaas oooooh! »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et, à un moment donné, parvint à chuchoter à son oreille que Jack n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Rose retrouva son souffle et l'enlaça, hochant faiblement la tête.

« Et tout ce temps-là, je m'imaginais que tu étais timide. » lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Réservé. Je ne suis pas timide. »

« Pour ce sujet-là, oui. »

« Ça dépend avec qui. Et à quel moment. »

Elle provoqua un courant d'air avec son aile, juste de quoi ébouriffer ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le nez : « Traître! »

Il pressa l'aile contre lui, savourant le contact de la plume sur sa peau. La douceur de son corps sur son pelage un peu rêche était une tentation en soi. C'était elle qui le caressait. Douceur, chaleur, plaisir, légèreté, force, tendresse. Il huma l'odeur, son odeur. Elle s'en rendit compte et l'enveloppa de ses ailes tout en poussant sur son torse pour le diriger vers le lit d'infirmerie d'où il s'était levé sous sa forme centaurienne. Ses cuisses antérieures heurtèrent le bord du lit et sa main chercha à tâtons la commande pour l'incliner pendant que l'autre entraînait Rose avec lui. Sans un seul instant que leurs lèvres se séparent.

Ils se retrouvèrent allongés ensemble, face à face, une des ailes les recouvrant tous les deux et l'autre restant sagement repliée dans le dos de sa propriétaire.

Il caressa le visage de Rose en murmurant qu'elle était son trésor et son ange. Elle pleura quand il l'embrassa, essayant de dire qu'elle sentait le changement se profiler, que son corps commençait sa métamorphose. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres : « Je sais. Je le sens aussi. »

Leur corps tremblait. Celui du Docteur se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ses cheveux humides retombèrent sur son front. Rose les peigna machinalement.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle.

« Je le suis aussi. J'aurais dû… »

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant très légèrement. Son corps s'engourdissait rapidement et elle avait un peu peur. Ils joignirent leurs mains, incapables de se séparer.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. » promit-il dans un souffle rauque.

« Moi aussi. » réussit-elle à dire avant de perdre connaissance.

Il eut un bref instant de panique, puis son sang-froid lui revint juste assez longtemps pour calmer les battements affolés dans sa poitrine : ils ne mouraient pas, ils s'endormaient. Ils reviendraient.

Ils se retrouveraient.

Et ne se laisseraient plus jamais.


	10. Point de chute

**Le plus explicite des chapitres. Vous êtes avertis.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chacun somnolait et passait d'un stade de sommeil léger à une quasi inconscience. Rose devinait la présence du Docteur et se forçait à s'abandonner à nouveau à la métamorphose. Il ne servait à rien de lutter et, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle cherchait peut-être à gagner du temps. Perdre ses ailes au profit de sabots l'ennuyait un peu, mais perdre toute chance de s'unir complètement, d'une façon physique aussi intense que leurs émotions pouvaient l'être, avec celui qu'elle aimait la menait au bord des larmes.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, ils avaient tout le reste. Les aveux de tendresse et d'affection - l'amour fou! - qu'ils partageaient suffiraient pour un long moment. Rose voulait le croire. Mais elle voulait aussi croire que la métamorphose n'était pas complète et qu'elle dormait, blottit dans les bras du Docteur et, pour quelques instants encore, recouverte de longues plumes soyeuses.

Ils s'éveillèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils respiraient lentement, sans chercher à vérifier son dos à lui, son corps à elle. Instinctivement, ils cherchaient à savourer cet instant absolu où, les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir l'éternité devant eux.

Rose avait un peu le tournis, mais elle le mettait sur le compte de la faim. Le Docteur l'avait mise en garde et sa façon d'avaler les rations otojas comme si c'était des biscottes ne lui avait laissée aucun doute sur ce que seraient ses repas. Elle avait une masse musculaire importante à générer et il lui fallait des protéines et des calories pour le faire. Eh bien… pour une fois, elle pourrait manger tout ce qu'elle voulait sans se restreindre. De toute façon, tout finirait sur ses… hanches.

« Rose? »

Elle ferma les yeux à cause du vertige et se retint aux poignets du Docteur. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais elle avait l'impression de tomber. Très très vite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapidement autour d'elle, mais le vertige augmenta et elle étouffa un petit gémissement de frayeur. Elle tombait!

« Rose! Regarde-moi! Regarde-moi! »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Il était une ancre, immobile, sûr, stable. Elle savait qu'elle respirait trop vite, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Je tombe ! » chuchota-t-elle, terrifiée.

« Je te tiens, je suis là, n'aies pas peur! »

« Je tombe… »

« Non, concentre-toi, Rose. Concentre-toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui tombe. Tu… Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Ce n'est pas toi qui tombe, c'est… c'est nous qui nous déplaçons. Non, non, ne ferme pas les yeux, ça rend les choses pires. Regarde-moi. Écoute ma voix. Tout va bien. »

Il raidit sa poigne et elle suffoqua au souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire : « C'est la planète qui bouge. C'est la planète! »

« Oui. Tu sens la planète. Mais concentre-toi un tout petit peu plus. La planète bouge, mais selon une trajectoire contrôlée. Tu peux la sentir. »

Son ton calme l'aida. Et au lieu de vouloir tout stabiliser et immobiliser, elle lâcha prise. C'était comme quand ils avaient fait du parachute. Elle ne pouvait se rattraper au vide, mais elle pouvait se déplacer lors de sa chute et choisir en partie sa trajectoire. Pareil que pour le ressac : on ne peut pas arrêter les vagues, mais on peut apprendre à nager au milieu d'elles. Elle était incertaine, mais la peur reflua lentement.

Les mains du Docteur sur ses poignets la rassurèrent un peu plus.

Elle ralentit sa respiration et le vertige diminua. Pas complètement cependant. Il était toujours un peu présent, mais elle pouvait le mettre de côté comme un bruit de fond désagréable.

« Rose. » dit encore le Docteur.

Elle aperçut alors la courbe d'une aile dépassant de son épaule. Des plumes blanches identiques aux siennes. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : s'il avait greffé une partie de ses gènes à elle en lui, forcément, les plumes étaient très semblables. Il était beau. Oh, d'accord, son visage n'avait pas changé, il était toujours beau.

Ils étaient toujours recouverts de l'aile que Rose avait tendue sur eux, mais elle était trop lasse pour la repousser. Elle ne voulait pas non plus constater les « dégâts » sur son propre corps. Le Docteur déplaça la couverture de plume et Rose tressaillit.

« Attends! »

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle ravala sa salive. Elle sentait ses mains sur l'aile, plongée dans la plume. Incrédule, elle commanda le repli de son aile… et fut obéie!

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

Rose avait le même corps. Elle n'avait pas changé du tout.

Quant au Docteur, une chair rose commençait à sa taille et jusqu'aux orteils. Une chair humaine - ou en tout cas définitivement plus humanoïde. Malgré elle, Rose eut une pensée pour les organes sexuels et le Docteur les effleura machinalement et de façon très scientifique : « Yep, tout est là. »

« Ici aussi. » plaisanta Rose avec effarement. « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi…? Comment…? »

Elle se leva sur un coude, incertaine si le vertige n'allait pas à nouveau l'assommer. Mais le Docteur adopta une expression familière que Rose avait baptisée 'moi-je-sais-nananère'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au Tardis exactement? » fit-il gravement en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

« D'être comme toi. »

« Quels sont les mots exacts que tu as utilisés? »

« Je… je voulais être comme toi. J'ai dit que je voulais être comme le Docteur. Et le Tardis… Le Tardis… »

« … savait déjà mon idée. Alors elle a fait exactement ce que tu lui as demandé : tu es devenue un peu comme moi. »

« Je… Comme toi? »

« Tu sens la planète bouger, Rose. Souviens-toi de notre première… non, seconde rencontre. Je t'ai expliqué que je pouvais sentir la planète bouger et que si nous lâchions tout, juste comme ça… »

Il ne lâcha pas sa main cette fois et il avait intérêt, car Rose était sous le choc.

« Je suis comme toi. » murmura-t-elle, mi-horrifiée mi extatique.

« Il faudra demander une confirmation au Tardis, mais je peux déjà faire un test de base. »

« Quel t…? »

Sans avertissement, Rose reçut une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour qui lui arracha un hoquet de désir et de joie!

Elle se retrouva à l'embrasser passionnément, le repoussant vers le lit et le dévorant pratiquement de baisers et de caresses avant d'avoir pu réfléchir cinq secondes. Quand elle s'arrêta un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle, le Docteur éclata de rire : « Je le savais! Je le savais! »

Rose se fit câline et mordilla le torse du Docteur avant de remonter vers son visage pour y semer d'autres baisers. Il l'enlaça, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau de sa compagne, plongeant dans le fin duvet couvrant l'arrière de ses épaules pour gratter sensuellement l'épiderme. Elle ronronna de plaisir et refit le geste pour lui. Il sursauta devant la sensation étonnante : plume, chair, caresse, massage. C'était électrisant.

« Ma Rose! » cria-t-il au moment où elle portait son attention sur son bas-ventre… Tout était « neuf » et il fallait y aller délicatement. Et son toucher était aussi léger… qu'une plume. Il frémit, réalisant qu'elle utilisait le bord de son aile pour le caresser et faire monter la tension dans ses reins.

« Rose… je… »

Elle ne savait pas maîtriser sa nouvelle capacité, pas tout à fait et le mélange d'émotions que le Docteur reçut le foudroya presque : désir, amour - un amour si profond! Tout ce temps-là, cet amour était là, pour moi et je pensais que nous n'étions que des complices! - triomphe et soulagement.

Leurs cuisses bataillèrent un instant, puis trouvèrent la bonne position. Ses ailes à elle, bien plus longues, battirent un instant leurs flancs avant que son bras à lui ne les retienne fermement. Ses seins étaient pressés contre son torse - qui avait retrouvé le volume d'antan ou presque - et l'excitation monta d'un cran.

« Tu… je… »

Propos incohérents. Ils avaient dépassé le stade des mots : l'union psychique et émotionnelle avait précédé l'union charnelle, mais pas de beaucoup. Ils se désiraient depuis longtemps et, si les choses semblaient un peu trop promptes et directes, il n'y avait personne pour leur en faire le commentaire.

Rose découvrait avec ravissement un corps complice, viril et exigeant et s'abandonnait avec une confiance qu'elle n'avait jamais eue envers quiconque. Son corps répondait au sien sans défaut. Chaque geste intensifiait le désir, le plaisir, l'éclat de leur union. Tout était marqué de son sceau à lui : brillant! Vif! Espiègle! Merveilleux!

Le Docteur se répétait en boucle à quel point Rose était féminine, femelle, séduisante, demandante, imaginative. C'était une nouvelle facette avec laquelle il faisait connaissance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait posséder son corps alors même qu'elle embrasait chaque cellule du sien. Comment peut-on donner et recevoir à ce point! Et en boucle! Car chaque caresse déclenchait une réponse, qui déclenchait une réponse, qui déclenchait une réponse! Le brûlant plaisir de donner et de recevoir mélangé.

Quand il se cala contre elle et qu'elle pressa son bassin dans la bonne position, il faillit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Peut-être devraient-ils attendre et faire de ce moment quelque chose de spécial.

« Idiot. C'EST spécial. »

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de qui les mots provenaient, mais la certitude absolue qui sous-tendait cette déclaration les emporta encore plus loin.

Rose gémit, implorant une reddition tout en désirant mener les choses encore plus loin. Son corps n'en pouvait plus, mais il connaissait le secret : il y avait un feu d'artifice au bout de cet embrasement. Il se soumit docilement et avec de longs frissons de plaisir.

Sa chair était peut-être neuve, mais le Docteur savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Quand il se glissa en elle, accueilli dans l'intimité de sa chair à elle, une fois, puis deux, puis trois… leur corps était sur le point de demander grâce. Mais pas encore.

Pas encore.

Pas tout de suite!

Il poussa un râlement, elle cria : mourir de plaisir.

Durant une seconde, le temps avait cessé d'exister.

Ils s'abattirent l'un contre l'autre dans un silence absolu.

Il se passa un moment avant qu'ils osent rompre le silence. C'était si bon d'avoir un corps qui ne souffrait pas, un corps qui était aimé, choyé, embrassé. Et d'être ensemble. Simplement ensemble. La joue de Rose reposait contre l'épaule de son compagnon et sa main à lui « traînait » quelque part dans le bas de son dos, effleurant machinalement la démarcation entre la peau et le duvet.

Rose se sentait merveilleusement reposée, son corps était un peu engourdi par la décharge de plaisir et sa tête chantait son bonheur. Elle soupira de contentement et étira ses ailes avant d'en faire une sorte de cocon, le temps d'embrasser légèrement la peau de son amant. Le terme lui allait bien. Il n'était plus seulement le Docteur ou son compagnon. Il existait dans une dimension différente et beaucoup plus importante. Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer de joie ou de soulagement : elle l'avait trouvé, il s'était enfin décidé et ils s'étaient aimés.

Quant au Docteur, il avait peine à croire en sa chance. Il aimait et il était aimé. Il se sentait libéré d'une solitude qu'il pensait éternelle… et peut-être justifiée, comme une espèce de punition pour son passé. Rose le guérissait, le réanimait, le faisait vivre. Chaque fibre de son être était vivante et remplie d'amour. Cette révélation le laissait sans voix. Il eut une brève pensée pour les siens : ils prônaient depuis des millénaires la connaissance et la sagesse et avaient horreur de se laisser guider par les émotions.

De toute évidence, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Rose Tyler!

« Je t'aime. » entendit-elle.

Rose caressa le menton, traça l'arrête du nez et la courbe des lèvres et chuchota qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait.


	11. De plumes et de cuir

Trois semaines plus tard…

Ils n'avaient pas quitté la petite planète verte.

Le Docteur aidait Rose à comprendre et à utiliser ses nouveaux talents. Il s'avérait qu'elle était légèrement sensible au flux temporel (juste assez pour être capable de retrouver, par exemple, le Tardis depuis n'importe où sur la planète) et capable d'empathie. Elle pouvait recevoir une partie des pensées du Docteur, mais elle était surtout habile avec les émotions, autant en transmission qu'en réception.

Ils s'exerçaient à voler tous les jours et découvrait un peu chaque fois des techniques et des façons de prendre de la vitesse ou de l'altitude, apprenaient à détecter les courants aériens et à les utiliser à leur profit. Les muscles de leurs ailes étaient renforcés et ils pouvaient voler durant des heures désormais. Leur moment préféré était quand ils planaient, l'un au-dessus de l'autre et qu'ils se synchronisaient pour battre des ailes en même temps. Ils pouvaient jouer durant des heures dans les nuages.

Seul problème, ils cherchaient encore comment se vêtir pour ces sorties aériennes. Le froid, le soleil, l'humidité ou simplement les courants d'air leur interdisaient les fanfreluches, ils perdaient souvent leurs souliers et, la plupart du temps, les vêtements finissaient déchirés, trempés ou salis.

Cela leur donnait une excuse toute trouvée pour finir la journée nus, enlacés et débordant d'intentions coquines.

Un soir, alors qu'ils utilisaient des serviettes pour enlever le plus gros de la saleté de leurs ailes, Rose suggéra de se vêtir de cuir. Le Docteur fit une grimace, mais Rose insista : « C'est en partie imperméable, assez chaud, souple et on peut faire n'importe quel modèle. J'admets que l'absence de rayures pourrait poser problème… »

« Je n'aime pas le cuir. »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé le cuir. Dans cette incarnation-ci, en tout cas. » répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Elle fouilla le costumier durant trois jours en grommelant qu'il y avait de tout et de l'excentrique, des chemises et des vestons en quantité invraisemblable tout en manquant cruellement de certains vêtements de base, à commencer par des sous-vêtements. Rose avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait toujours l'option de faire les magasins, mais pas avant de trouver une planète où leurs ailes passeraient sans problème.

Au matin du quatrième jour, alors qu'ils avaient fini de brosser mutuellement leurs plumes, elle lui présenta le pantalon de cuir d'un air satisfait. Il l'enfila en protestant sur tous les tons et Rose émit toutes les excuses possibles depuis 'juste pour moi' jusqu'à 'si ça ne te plaît pas, tu l'enlèveras tout de suite' avec quelques œillades coquines sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire si jamais il se débarrassait du vêtement de cuir.

Elle le poussa devant le miroir et attendit sa décision. Déjà, il n'était pas en train de se déshabiller. Il se mit de côté, hésita et étira sa jambe et plia le genou, pour tester la souplesse du matériel. Rose avait confiance qu'il pourrait courir aussi facilement qu'avec son bien-aimé costume trois pièces. Probablement mieux, même.

« Très aérodynamique comme profil, il n'y a pas à dire. » fit-il en effleurant son ventre nu.

Elle se glissa derrière lui et mit ses mains sur les hanches gainées de cuir en exerçant une traction.

« Hey! »

« Je teste. Il faut vérifier que tu ne les perdras pas au moins courant d'air. »

« J'ai resserré les cordons de la ceinture comme il faut. »

« Ce n'est pas trop serré? »

« Non. »

« Tu vas le garder? »

« Oui. Mais pas éternellement. » lui jura-t-il en se retournant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Après quelques instants, il interrompit ses caresses et Rose gémit de déception et de désir.

« Ne t'arrête pas! » supplia-t-elle.

« Il le faut… il le faut! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Le pantalon me serre à un endroit délicat que je ne tiens pas à voir abimé! » expliqua-t-il rapidement en bataillant avec son nouveau vêtement.

Rose arracha presque les lacets de cuir et le pantalon, encore tiède de la chaleur du corps de son amant, fut abandonné au sol tendit qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Les plumes effleuraient langoureusement leur corps et de longs frissons de plaisir les parcouraient. Le léger arôme du cuir s'était déjà mêlé à l'odeur du Docteur et le cerveau de Rose répondait à tous ses stimuli par une pure euphorie. Ils s'unirent à nouveau, presque coupable d'éprouver autant de plaisir - et aussi souvent - mais incapables de résister à la volupté que la simple présence de l'autre leur promettait.

L'intensité du plaisir les laissa muets et délicieusement apaisés, l'un sur l'autre, leurs plumes emmêlés.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'avais pas rêvé, mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour te toucher ainsi. » murmura Rose en caressant doucement le torse de son amant. « Tu me semblais terriblement inaccessible et j'avais beau t'aimer, j'avais l'impression que je ne serais jamais assez digne pour… »

« Digne? Oh, ma Rose. Ça n'a jamais été une question de dignité. C'est moi qui avais peur de te laisser approcher. Tu étais - non, tu ES - parfaite. Et je ne l'étais pas. Et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement… complet! »

« Je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions nous trouver. Et je le désirais tellement. Pas… pas pour ces moments magiques - pas seulement - mais pour, oh je ne sais pas. Plus. Tout. Pour toujours. »

« Je ne le croyais pas non plus. » dit-il en mettant en coupe sa main sous l'un des seins de sa compagne. « Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, après tout ce que j'ai vu… tu es encore ce que je considère de plus magnifique. Tu es belle, si belle. »

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi, si tu savais. »

Elle savait et le lui prouva par un de ces sourires qui rendaient le Docteur à moitié fou.

Après ce charmant retard, ils firent leur balade aérienne quotidienne. Rose lui avait fourni une chemise de lin et une veste sans manche en cuir. Elle-même était vêtue de façon comparable et ils purent constater que cette idée était parfaite. Le seul inconvénient : leurs habits étaient suffisamment moulants pour donner des idées coquines très facilement à leur partenaire.


	12. Annonciation

« Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère. »

« Jackie? »

« Combien ai-je de mère? » demanda malicieusement Rose.

« Je pensais plus à la façon de lui annoncer certaines choses. Les plumes pour commencer. »

« Oh, je pense que j'ai un moyen pour lui faire oublier ça. »

« Comment pourrait-elle les ignorer? » dit-il en déployant presque totalement ses ailes dont l'envergure était définitivement immanquable.

Rose lui fit un clin d'œil entendu : « Je pense qu'elle va surtout faire un commentaire sur le cuir. Ça non plus, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Tu es beau, tu sais. »

Il replia presque timidement ses ailes à cette annonce.

« Il faut absolument que Powell Estates soit notre première sortie depuis… depuis les événements? »

« Hummmm. Oui. Pas le choix. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas simplement lui téléphoner? »

« On dirait que tu as peur de ma mère. »

« Elle sait gifler. Et elle sera furieuse de te voir transformé et m'accusera. Ça me retombera dessus. »

« Ah. Oui, probablement. Mais tu pourras lui dire que c'est de moi que tu tiens les ailes. Les ailes, c'est mieux que les sabots. »

« Et le cuir, je pourrais dire que ça vient de toi aussi? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Je serai surtout là pour éviter qu'elle te dévore du regard, mon cher. Il est tout simplement hors de question que tu partes sans moi à moins d'avoir un camouflage d'invisibilité, autrement, j'aurais le sentiment que mon trésor le plus précieux est convoité par tous. Mais trêve de délais. Tu as une magnifique machine à voyager dans l'espace et le temps et tu es d'une habileté sans pareille. »

« Euh… oui. »

« Alors j'espère que tu pourras nous faire précisément apparaître dans le salon. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas la prévenir de notre arrivée? Et lui faire fermer les stores? »

« Hum, bonne idée. Je savais que j'avais plus d'une raison pour être amoureuse de toi. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle retrouva son cellulaire et la voix de sa mère fut projetée directement dans son oreille. Elle lui coupa rapidement la parole (la nouvelle cuisinière de la voisine l'indifférenciait complètement) et la prévint de leur arrivée.

« Peux-tu me rappeler la date? »

« Le 4 mars. »

« Euh… de quelle année, m'man? »

Jackie soupira en grommelant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'avoir le nec plus ultra de la technologie des Seigneurs du temps si on n'était même pas capable d'avoir une horloge et un calendrier dans ce stupide Tardis.

« Essaie d'arriver avant 19h. Je ne veux pas manquer l'épisode où Mary et Simon passent l'audition pour ce groupe de musique. »

« Nous… nous allons apparaître dans le salon. » prévint Rose.

« Dans le salon? Oh, chérie, j'ai déplacé le gros fauteuil, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

« Nous serons là vers 16h. Peux-tu… t'assurer que les rideaux soient tirés? »

« Si tu veux, chérie. » soupira sa mère en ajoutant que sa fille avait toujours des lubies et que les voyages avec ce Docteur n'avaient en rien amélioré les choses.

Jackie ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula entre le coup de fil et leur arrivée de leur point de vue. Elle dégagea un espace dans le salon et mit au four une lasagne tuski (tuski pour tout ce qui restait dans le frigo qui pouvait entrer dans la confection d'une lasagne) et programma son émission sur le magnétoscope. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de sa fille qui suggérait que Jackie oublierait ladite émission.

Elle ne se trompait pas.

Ils s'étaient déguisés en ange new age ou quelque chose du genre. C'était un costume d'Halloween fantastique. Mais le Docteur n'aurait pas échangé son costume trois pièces contre tout ce cuir. Et l'effet avec les plumes étaient bien trop sexy.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Salut m'man. »

Jackie Tyler blêmit de colère, puis rougit et devint violette : « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MA FILLE? Oh, mon dieu, mon dieu, comment on va t'enlever ça? »

« Maman, tout va bien. Tout va bien, c'est promis! »

« Vous! C'est votre faute! Tout ça c'est votre faute! Oh, ma chérie, mais regarde-toi! »

« Je suis jolie, hein? » dit-elle en hérissant ses plumes.

« Bien sûr que oui, mais tu as des ailes! »

« Le Docteur aussi. »

« Je me fiche de ce stupide Seigneur du temps! Rose! Vous allez la guérir, hein? »

Jackie alternait les menaces, les insultes et les suppliques au Docteur et à Rose.

« Jackie Tyler, comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde que je n'agirais pas complètement dans l'intérêt de Rose? »

Jackie les dévisagea, fit mentalement des commentaires sur l'aspect moulant de leurs habits, fit une ou deux déductions et elle trouva un nouvel argument : « Vous l'avez fait, hein? Cet éclair dans votre regard et toi, ma chérie, je le sais. Toutes les mères savent au premier coup d'œil. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher! »

Rose toussota : « Maman, est-ce que tu te souviens de cette discussion que nous avons eu quand tu as découvert que j'avais exploré… disons les contrées de la féminité? »

Le Docteur se rapprocha un peu et lui murmura : « Est-ce que je suis supposé entendre ça? »

Rose glissa ses doigts entre les siens et hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais… » commença Jackie.

« Et te souviens-tu de la promesse que je t'avais faite? »

Jackie resta bouche bée.

Le Docteur comprit qu'il y avait une zone de mystère et interrogea Rose du regard : « Je lui avais promis de lui dire en premier. Mais je pense que tu peux l'entendre en même temps qu'elle. »

« Entendre quoi? »

« Elle veut dire qu'elle est enceinte, stupide crétin! » s'exclama Jackie. « Oh, mon dieu, je vais être grand-mère! »


	13. Pour l'amour du ciel

La surprise du Docteur n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque leurs corps s'étaient métamorphosés.

« Non! » fit-il avec incrédulité.

« Si. » rétorqua Rose en serrant plus fort sa main.

« C'est impossible. »

« Impossible? Vraiment? Tu ne te doutais pas qu'en… » Rose rougit un peu devant l'expression de sa mère et essaya de trouver les mots les moins choquants pour les oreilles maternelles « qu'en passant autant de temps dans un lit, il n'y aurait pas un certain résultat au bout de la ligne? »

« Non. » fit-il d'un air chagrin. « Je croyais… je pensais… »

« Eh bien, tu t'es trompé. Voilà tout. Du calme, maman, je me sens très bien. »

« Oui, mais… ces ailes… est-ce qu'il a changé autre chose en toi? »

« Maman! »

« C'est une question légitime! » protesta Jackie.

« Oui. C'est une question légitime. » admit le Docteur. « Il y a certains changements, mais je ne sais pas trop pour le système reproducteur. Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier. »

« Oh, vraiment? » s'indigna Jackie.

« Nous étions compatibles anatomiquement, maman, c'était déjà mieux! »

« _Bloody Hell_! Tu me dis que vous ne l'étiez pas avant? »

« Ben… Il y a eu un état intermédiaire où c'était plus compliqué. » avoua Rose.

Le Docteur se frotta la nuque, embarrassé par la tournure très directe que prenait la conversation.

« Là, je suis surpris. Je pensais... En fait, si on se réfère à la biologie terrestre de base… »

« De base? C'est ce que vous appelez 'de base'? » ragea Jackie en pinçant l'aile gauche du Docteur.

« Aie, ouille, non, Jackie, c'est sensible, ouille! La plupart des hybrides sont stériles! Là, je l'ai dit. Je ne pensais pas que nous étions fertiles. »

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir un problème? » demanda anxieusement Rose en touchant son ventre plat.

« Il faut passer des examens. »

« Ooooh. Encore? »fit Rose d'un ton ennuyé.

« J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. »

« EN EFFET. » gronda Jackie.

« Je vais bien, maman! » répéta Rose. « Je vais très bien! »

« Rose, je suis certaine que tu te SENS bien, mais je ne pense pas un seul instant que ce soit fondé. Vous, espèce d'alien à la manque, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lui faire passer des examens. »

« Oui, madame. » fit le Docteur avec humilité.

« Et pour m'assurer que vous n'allez pas encore me réserver de méchantes surprises, je vais assister aux examens. Enfin… je veux être là quand elle va recevoir les résultats. Vous n'iriez pas jusqu'à lui mentir, je me trompe? Bien. Alors je serai là pour entendre la vérité. »

« Maman! »

« Tais-toi, ma chérie, je fais cela pour toi. Et pour Diana ou Joseph. »

« Quoi? »

« Maman! Joseph? Je pensais que c'était une blague! » gémit Rose.

« Diana et Joseph? » dit le Docteur.

« Laisse tomber. » dit la jeune femme.

« Rose m'a promis que, si elle avait des enfants, je pourrais choisir le prénom. » affirma Jackie.

« Le **deuxième** nom. Et seulement si j'approuvais.» grogna Rose.

« Le prénom **principal**. » insista sa mère.

« Et je n'ai pas droit au vote? » s'objecta le Docteur avec un petit rire.

« Non. » dit fermement Jackie.

« Bien sûr que si. » dit Rose au même instant.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Rose, c'est un alien! Il va choisi un nom bizarre et horrible que personne ne comprendra et qui va sonner horriblement étranger! »

« Merci bien. » fit le Docteur qui se sentait un peu blessé. D'accord il avait pensé, durant UNE seconde, quand Rose avait annoncé la nouvelle, à Amaya, Tilavris, Kelafran et Nilvren, mais c'était des noms gallifreyens qu'il se jurait de traduire à Rose un de ses jours.

Rose effleura la manche de son compagnon et lui envoya mentalement une bouffée de tendresse. Un sourire revint flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Tout ça pour dire, Jackie, que vous êtes la bienvenue dans le Tardis. Allons-y! »

Il les précéda jusqu'à l'infirmerie, essayant de réfréner un petit rire en entendant les cris de surprise rapidement étouffés de leur invitée qui commentait régulièrement 'c'est grand, c'est terriblement grand'.

Il aida Rose à s'allonger, réussissant même à l'embrasser furtivement derrière l'écran d'une de ses ailes. Elle garda ses doigts sur son poignet et les laissa caresser son avant-bras comme il s'éloignait pour mettre en marche la machine.

Jackie se positionna face à l'écran et demanda si l'engin était dangereux pour le bébé.

« La technologie du Tardis est supérieure à toute autre. Elle sait prendre soin de nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jackie Tyler. »

« C'est ma fille. Ne me dites pas de ne pas m'inquiétez. » répliqua-t-elle en restant concentrée sur l'écran.

« Oui, madame. »

Après un temps, il émit un son qu'il n'étouffa pas assez vite pour que Jackie l'ignore.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle. « Rose…? »

« Je vais bien, maman. » fit la jeune femme, toujours allongée.

« Oui, tu vas très bien. » confirma le Docteur. « Seulement… »

« Seulement quoi? » s'exclamèrent en même temps les Tyler.

« Chérie, on va avoir des jumeaux. »

« Deux? Deux bloody kids? » s'exclama Jackie.

Elle pensait visiblement plus au fait d'être doublement grand-mère et oubliait les prénoms, espéra Rose.

« On ne fait rien à moitié. » dit fièrement le Docteur en haussant les sourcils.

Il aida Rose à se relever avec un empressement qui, la jeune femme devina aussitôt, se poursuivrait durant des mois. Il avait été sous le choc en apprenant sa paternité, mais de constater qu'il était effectivement pour quelque chose commençait à s'imprégner réellement en lui. Il frotta tendrement sa joue contre la sienne et son aile brossa sa jambe, un contact que Jackie ne remarquerait pas. Techniquement.

« My god! Pas étonnant que ma Rose finisse enceinte. Le plus surprenant est que tu ne te ramasses pas avec des quintuplés! »

« Maman! »

« Si tu penses que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Bah, c'est mieux comme ça. Ça faisait des MOIS que vous me donnez la gratouille à force de vous tourner autour. Jure-moi, ma chérie, que tu as pris tes précautions la première fois. »

« Maman! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit au sujet des garçons, Rose Tyler? »

« Jackie Tyler, je ne suis pas un garçon. Je ne suis même plus (il buta sur le mot) un Seigneur du temps. Grâce à ma Rose, je suis un… »

Il chercha un mot, mais sa compagne lui en proposa un avec une caresse : « Un ange? »

Jackie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je trouve que ça te va bien. » dit Rose en ébouriffant ses propres plumes.

« Ça te va mieux à toi. » contra le Docteur.

« Bon sang, plus sucré et mielleux que ça et on finit dans une ruche. Les enfants, je veux que vous me promettiez de revenir régulièrement me voir. Oh, je ne me fais pas la moindre illusion. Vous allez recommencer votre petit manège d'une planète par jour et on sauve le monde une fois par semaine et l'univers une ou deux fois par année. D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas que, dans cinq minutes, vous reveniez et m'apercevoir que j'ai manqué six mois de votre vie. Je suis la future grand-mère de ces bébés, compris? Alors je veux pouvoir participer convenablement à votre vie. »

« Bien sûr maman, voyons! »

« Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Docteur. Je veux avoir de nos nouvelles. Vous allez vous marier alors j'ai une certaine responsabilité dans votre avenir. »

« Marier? » s'exclama le Docteur avec hésitation.

« Maman! » gémit Rose.

« Et je veux être invitée au mariage, alors n'essayez pas de le faire sur la planète Truc où il est coutume d'être tout nu à l'église. Je veux ça traditionnel! _British_ traditionnel! »

« Mais… » commença Rose.

« Chérie, je fais ça pour toi. »

« Mais je ne veux pas! » clama Rose un peu trop brusquement.

Le Docteur et Jackie se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tu ne veux pas quoi? Que je m'en mêle? Mais, chérie, si je ne le fais pas… »

« Non, non, je ne veux pas me marier avec lui. »

Le Docteur parut blessé et Rose l'enlaça aussitôt en l'embrassant passionnément avec une intensité qui fit toussoter Jackie au bout de plusieurs secondes. Elle le relâcha brièvement avant de peigner délibérément sensuellement les cheveux du Docteur : « Comment pourrais-je désirer le mariage quand nous avons tellement plus? Nous sommes uniques. Le mariage, c'est pour se prouver que nous sommes unis. Nous le sommes. JE n'ai pas besoin de preuve. Et ceci (elle tapota son ventre) nous unit plus sûrement que des vœux, une cérémonie ou une bague. »

« Et pour Jackie, nous ne devrions pas faire un effort? » inséra-t-il télépathiquement dans son esprit.

Rose soupira et se tourna vers sa mère : « Est-ce que ce serait si important pour toi? »

« Évidemment! Et pour toi aussi! Et même peut-être pour ce grand rien à plumes. »

« Il deviendra ton beau-fils, j'espère que tu le réalises. »

Jackie soupira, un peu embêtée, mais fit un clin d'œil au Docteur : « Je commence à m'y habituer. Reste un problème très grave. Comment faire pour un tuxedo et une jolie robe avec ces ailes? »

L'expression amusée du Docteur se transforma en une grimace chagrine : « Je suis obligé? »


	14. Ce qui devait arriver arrive

Il avait été entendu que le Tardis serait caché dans un placard modifié par le Docteur un mois avant la naissance prévue. Ledit placard se trouvait dans l'appartement de Jackie. C'était le compromis auquel ils s'étaient arrivés : les futurs parents ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans l'appartement et Jackie n'avait pas la moindre envie de les accompagner dans leurs pérégrinations dans l'espace et le temps. Elle visitait le Tardis, ils visitaient l'appartement. C'était le deal et tout fonctionnait très bien.

Jackie s'inquiétait un peu du fait que le ventre de sa fille prenne des proportions anormales. Le Docteur expliquait que la masse était à peine supérieure à celle d'un bébé normal, mais le volume était un peu plus important à cause de DEUX bébés : « Les jumeaux ont une densité osseuse moindre. Ils peuvent se développer plus complètement sans que le corps de Rose doive s'adapter à une surabondance de poids. Tout va bien, promis. »

Jackie le croyait et, s'il y avait le moindre doute, elle n'avait qu'à observer la moindre précaution, toutes les petites attentions et ses façons d'agir avec Rose. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus aimant que lui. Il ne mettrait JAMAIS en danger Rose.

Ce matin-là, le Docteur fut chargé de regarnir les garde-manger du Tardis et de l'appartement. Il avait quitté depuis moins d'une heure quand Rose appela Jackie sur son cellulaire. En voyant le numéro, et sachant que sa fille était 'dans le placard', Jackie comprit que le moment était venu. Elle ne soucia pas de décrocher et se précipita dans le Tardis. En la voyant, Rose lui donna le téléphone et se retint contre le mur du corridor pour grimacer de douleur. Elle s'appuya sur sa mère et elles se rendirent à l'infirmerie où une couche supportant son dos sans écraser ses ailes avait été installée. Elle eut une nouvelle contraction au moment de s'y installer et serra la main de Jackie.

« Appelle-le. » fit-elle en plaçant convenablement ses ailes.

Son ventre semblait le pivot de toutes les dimensions et les deux vies à l'intérieur se tordaient, soumis à la pression de ses muscles.

« Courage, les petits. Ce sera un peu plus calme dehors. Pendant un moment, en tout cas. »

Les bébés réagirent empathiquement à sa voix et Rose sourit de satisfaction avant de grimacer sous une nouvelle contraction.

« J'ARRIVE! J'ARRIVE! » cria le Docteur.

Moitié courant, moitié volant, il fit irruption dans l'infirmerie et se plaça aussitôt devant Rose, les mains tendues pour recevoir le bébé.

« Pas encore. Pas encore. » dit Rose avec un fou rire.

Il se releva tout sec, agitant nerveusement ses ailes.

« Calmez-vous. » conseilla Jackie en lui mettant une serviette tiède dans les mains. « Occupez-vous d'elle. Les bébés prennent des heures pour arriver. »

Le cri de Rose les fit sursauter et elle gémit en riant à moitié : « Pas ceux-là! »

Le Docteur s'installa devant elle et elle cria à nouveau en même temps qu'une petite tête blonde apparaissait.

« Doucement, doucement… » conseilla Jackie en se tenant prête pour prendre le premier nouveau-né. Fille ou garçon?

Et soudainement, le Docteur avait un bébé mouillé et braillard dans les bras. Il éclata de rire et se tourna vers Jackie, les yeux plein d'eau.

« Rose! Rose! C'est une fille! Regarde! C'est notre fille! »

Elle pleurait et hocha la tête : « Notre fille. »

Elle grimaça à nouveau et le Docteur donna le bébé à Jackie avant de s'occuper de son fils qui naquit quelques secondes plus tard.

Tout le monde pleurait. Les bébés hurlaient. Rose et le Docteur s'embrassaient. Jackie enveloppait la petite fille dans une couverture avant d'obliger le Docteur à nettoyer un peu son fils et à l'emmitoufler à son tour.

« Nous avons réussi. Regard, Rose! » dit-il toujours émerveillé.

Jackie mit la petite fille sur Rose et essuya ses joues : « Joseph et Diana. »

Le Docteur et Rose s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Peu importait comment ils s'appelaient.

« _Bloody Hell!_ Dites-moi comment vous allez les appeler à la fin! » s'exclama la nouvelle grand-mère. « Vous ne croyiez pas que je voulais vraiment les appeler comme ça! »

« Amaya. » dit le Docteur en embrassant sa fille.

« Peter. Peter Junior. » fit Rose avec un regard vers sa mère.

Jackie versa de nouvelles larmes et embrassa sa fille : « Il aurait été très fier de toi. Très fier. Comme moi. »

Le Docteur berça son fils et murmura : « Bonjour, toi. Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Le petit garçon ouvrit une bouche toute rose pour bailler et agita ses poings. Sa sœur clignait des yeux étonnés, toujours sur la poitrine de sa mère. Le Docteur se pencha un peu et envelopper d'affection et d'amour sa fille : « Bonjour à toi aussi, petite plume. »

Chacun des bébés avait un début de formation d'ailes dans le dos et une poignée de duvet ébouriffé séchait sur le haut de leurs épaules.

Jackie profita de ce moment d'émotion pour embrasser le Docteur sur les deux joues.


	15. Épilogue : À tire d'ailes

C'était Jackie qui leur avait proposé les harnais de vol. Ni Rose ni le Docteur n'osait abandonner les enfants pour un vol et une sortie en solo manquait de charme. Ils étaient trop habitués à leur duo. Alors ils n'avaient plus volé ensemble depuis près de six mois : trois mois avant la naissance et autant après.

Quand Rose et le Docteur avaient effectué leur visite bi-mensuelle à Jackie, elle les avait trouvés trop pâles et un peu déprimés et s'était inquiétée. Au bout de deux heures, alors que les jumeaux faisaient une nouvelle sieste, elle les avait poussé dans le Tardis d'un geste péremptoire : « Et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir repris des couleurs! »

Ils étaient revenus bronzés, détendus et la façon dont ils haussaient leurs ailes révélaient à quel point ils s'étaient amusés. Il y avait aussi un pansement sur la cheville de Rose et le col de la veste du Docteur avait été raccommodé. Jackie retint la question la plus évidente, à savoir combien de temps ils avaient été partis de leur point de vue et combien de fois ils s'étaient mis les pieds (ou les ailes) dans les plats.

Rose et le Docteur s'étaient penchés sur les berceaux pour trouver Amaya qui jouait avec ses orteils avec un sourire en coin tandis que Peter faisait des bulles de salive et fredonnait son contentement. Jackie se tenait à proximité et feuilletait une revue sur le cinéma.

« Jackie Tyler, vous avez hypnotisé mes bébés! »

« Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'espace. Ces pauvres chéris sont étouffés d'amour et d'attention. Laissez-les respirer un peu plus souvent! »

« Mais à qui les confier? »

« Je pensais que c'était évident : à moi. Je ne les vois pas assez souvent. Partez, laissez-les ici. J'ai déjà élevé une petite fille et elle n'a pas trop mal tournée. Ce n'est pas pour une demi-journée que vous allez vous inquiétez, n'est-ce pas? Et s'il y a un problème réel, vous savez que je vous appelerai. »

« Jackie… »

« Non, pas question de négocier. Vous avez besoin de petites vacances une fois de temps en temps. »

« Je suis d'accord, je voulais juste… »

« Et ne me faites pas croire que vous n'en avez pas profité. »

« Certainement mais, Jackie… »

« Et d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas de porte-bébés. Une fois modifiés, rien ne vous empêcherait de voler avec ces petits amours. La version poussette version Tardis! Comme ils tiennent de vous deux, je suppose qu'ils adoreraient ça. »

« Jackie… »

« Alors avant de devenir débiles et de jouer les déprimés, passez chez Mamie Jackie. Dire que je pensais que vous aviez un cerveau! »

« Maman! »

« Rose, ne me fais pas croire que vous n'en aviez pas besoin! »

« Mais comment tu l'as su? » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Merci, Rose, c'est exactement ce que j'essayais de lui demander. » fit le Docteur avec soulagement.

Jackie éclata de rire : « Vous êtes sérieux? Oh, mes petits, sincèrement, c'était aussi évident que quand Rose est apparue la première fois avec ses ailes et que j'ai deviné que vous l'aviez fait. Je parie que vous allez développer ce même sens dans une quinzaine d'années. Je n'ai peut-être pas de sens du temps, mais je suis une maman! »

« Et une formidable belle-maman! » s'était enthousiasmé le Docteur de la surprendre avec un calin.

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient retrouvé le bonheur et ce dernier ne les quittait plus.

Les bébés grandissaient bien, mais ils exigeaient une attention sans faille. Le Docteur se dépensait sans compter, mettant enfin pleinement à profit cette énergie extraordinaire et quasi surnaturelle que Rose lui connaissait. Le voir passer sans la moindre pause d'un nourrisson à l'autre pour un biberon, un changement de couche (il avait véritablement le don avec ça), un rot, une berceuse ronronnante ou simplement un câlin avait le don de séduire Rose. Une telle efficacité ne la surprenait pas totalement, pas plus que la sensibilité dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de ses enfants. L'image d'un Docteur familial et gâteux la faisait cependant rire et s'émouvoir.

« Je me dis qu'il est préférable d'avoir eu des jumeaux! C'est à peine s'ils suffisent à t'occuper! Avec un seul bébé, tu serais probablement déçu! »

« Tu trouves que je te négliges? »

Elle n'avait pas le temps de nier qu'il l'embrassait et l'enveloppait de ses ailes pour lui voler un baiser : « Pas de blague, mademoiselle Tyler! »

« Dire que je te pensais à ton meilleur quand tu sauvais l'univers. »

« Je suis TOUJOURS à mon meilleur. »

L'effet de son ton arrogant et du bavoir sur son épaule était irrésistiblement comique.

« Prouve-le! » le défia-t-elle.

Et il s'empressait de le faire.

Quand les bébés dormaient, ils redevenaient des amants et se prouvaient leur tendresse de mille façons. Au moindre murmure inquiet d'un des enfants, il était pourtant le premier à bondir, souvent avant qu'ils se mettent à geindre. Et il revenait dare-dare sous la couette réchauffer ses pieds à ceux de sa compagne qui l'étreignait farouchement et lui démontrait à quel point il lui avait manqué pendant les dernières minutes. Le matin trouvait généralement une pluie de plumes tout autour du lit.

Ils réservaient également du temps pour voler, une longue balade dans un ciel ou un autre, à la poursuite des nuages et des courants ascendants. C'était leur moment familial préféré. Ils avaient modifié deux harnais et les nourrissons gazouillaient de bonheur quand leurs parents s'élançaient vers l'infini. Leur petit corps pressé contre leur poitrine, le sifflement du vent dans leurs oreilles, la pression imaginaire de la lumière sur leurs ailes et les acrobaties qu'ils rendaient chaque fois plus éblouissantes leur donnaient une impression de paradis. Le ciel n'avait pas de limite autre que leur souffle et la force de leurs ailes.

« Ce n'est pas à cela que l'avenir ressemblait. » murmura le Docteur en atterrissant souplement et en libérant Peter du harnais pour le chatouiller.

« Et que vois-tu à présent? » demanda Rose en berçant doucement Amaya. La petite avait tendance à s'endormir dès qu'ils revenaient au sol, comme si leur vol avait été une longue berceuse.

« Beaucoup moins de choses. C'est flou. » admit-il. « Je ne suis plus un Seigneur du temps. Ça ne me manque pas trop. Je suis débarrassé des chaînes de l'avenir et des pressions de ce qui pourrait être. Je vois plus clairement ce qui se trouve près de moi. Et c'est ça qui est important. »

Il la blottit contre lui en utilisant ses ailes puisque ses bras étaient occupés, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne pensais pas devenir mère si vite. Mais je ne changerais rien. »

« Pas une seule plume? »

« Pas une! Nous ne sommes pas ordinaires, c'est évident, mais nous ne l'aurions jamais été. Avec tous ces voyages et ces dangers… »

« Et si nous déposions les enfants chez ta mère? »

« Pour une 'courte' balade? »

L'ancien Seigneur du temps devenu un ange hocha la tête : « Il y aura du danger. Probablement. »

« Il faudra être prudent. Ne pas faire d'Amaya et de Peter des orphelins. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Mais pas trop prudent sinon… »

« Ta mère pourrait nous reprocher de ne pas en profiter. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Rose se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Le Docteur fit une moue étonnée devant la brièveté du baiser.

« Que…? »

« Déposons les enfants chez ma mère. »

Il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui…

« Oh. »

« En effet. Oh. » redit Rose avec un sourire en coin.

Elle embrassa tendrement la tête de la petite Amaya. Et le Docteur vit avec une précision terrible et magnifique un pan de l'avenir.

Dans quelques mois, les enfants parleraient et marcheraient. Dans trois ans, leurs ailes seraient assez fortes pour qu'ils puissent planer. Dans quinze ans, Amaya aurait une allure époustouflante, une crinière aussi blonde que celle de leur mère et toutes les manières désinvoltes et charmantes de son père. Quand à Peter, il fascinerait avec ses yeux gris-bleu intense et des traits qui mêlaient ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez ses parents. Dans quarante ans, ils inspireraient les prophètes et les mystiques et créeraient l'image des anges dans la culture humaine. Et Rose et lui seraient toujours aussi amoureux, aventuriers et indociles. Et Jackie aurait des cheveux de neige.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois? »

Elle avait senti le choc et l'étonnement de son compagnon.

« Nous. Je nous vois nous. »

« Et…? »

« C'est un bel avenir. »

Et son sourire était plus éblouissant que jamais.

- FIN -


End file.
